


Вижу цель

by Zombieboy



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, UST, midi, Частичный ООС, разница в возрасте, элементы гета, эротические фантазии
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieboy/pseuds/Zombieboy
Summary: Питер Паркер безответно влюблён в Тони Старка. Надежды нет, но парень упорно движется к своей цели.
Relationships: Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Greenmusik; Famirte

Тони Старк и Наташа Романова обедали в кафе для сотрудников на втором этаже штаб-квартиры Мстителей. Другие столики пустовали: коллеги уже были на заданиях или потели в тренировочных залах.

Тони захотел лично узнать, есть ли зацепки в деле о взрыве, который чуть не уничтожил всеми любимый музей науки. Ответственность взяла террористическая организация «Тигры возмездия», но в ЩИТе информацию проверили и отвергли: кто-то заметал следы, прикрываясь давно уничтоженными «Тиграми». Пострадало больше сотни человек, зато никто не погиб — в этом полиции и спасателям помогли оставшиеся в строю Мстители. Первым появился Человек-паук: когда музей науки сотрясло от взрыва, Питер вместе с одноклассниками был на выставке робототехники. Костюм он всегда носил с собой в небольшой спортивной сумке, поэтому, скрытый клубами дыма, быстро переоделся и ринулся спасать людей из-под завалов и выводить на улицу перепуганных школьников и туристов.

Он как раз пытался упрочить паутиной грозящие сложиться стены, когда откуда-то сверху под собственной тяжестью рухнула секция. Питера зажало между двумя монолитными стенами. Вырваться и одновременно с этим вытащить троих попавших в ту же западню бедолаг он не мог, поэтому удерживал стены, ожидая подмоги. И она прибыла — в лице крайне раздражённого Железного человека. Разумеется, жизнь простых людей была важнее, и Питер настоял, чтобы его вытащили последним. Тони ужасно злился, но препираться не стал, экономя драгоценное время.

На этот раз всё обошлось, хотя Паучку прилично досталось. Ускоренная регенерация спасла его от перспективы месяц валяться в больнице, а вот вернуть доверие Тони Старка было намного сложнее: он временно запретил Питеру покидать базу Мстителей, заявив, что в мастерской тот будет куда полезнее, чем в городе.

После кошмара со взрывом мегаполис потихоньку возвращался к привычной жизни с её проблемами и рутиной. Однако было то, что тревожило Тони Старка не меньше угрозы новой террористической атаки.

— Слушай, Нат, — поковыряв вилкой в эко-салате, он испытующе взглянул на Наташу, — в тебя когда-нибудь влюблялся школьник? — Поймав её насмешливо-удивлённое выражение, Тони поморщился и добавил: — О’кей, перефразирую. Я не про толпу онанирующих фанатов, готовых продать почку за твой имейл. Ну там, знаешь… Впечатлительный малолетний кузен, прыщавый доставщик пиццы…

— Да, было дело, — Наташа невозмутимо улыбнулась. — Один пятнадцатилетний паренёк из Бостона, юный хакер-гений, дважды взломавший мой электронный ящик. Оставил кучу любовных посланий. Засранец даже пробовал меня шантажировать: мол, если не отвечу, полезет в архивы начальства. Пришлось навестить его лично и провести воспитательную беседу, объяснив, что если за ним приду не я, а заинтересованные талантом дяди, так легко не отделается. Представь, этот дурачок заявил, что хочет однажды стать моим мужем и подарить троих детей. Может, четверых, если устроится на престижную работу.

— Амбициозный пацан, — насмешливо фыркнул Тони и отодвинул от себя тарелку. — Ну и как ты убедила его передумать?

— Вообще-то, никак. — Наташа пожала плечами. — Уверена, это сделала какая-нибудь девчонка, с которой он познакомился. Парнишка стал встречаться со сверстницей, и его романтические чувства ко мне сами сошли на нет.

— То есть твой Ромео быстро сдался и отвалил… Повезло, — устало вздохнул Тони.

— Именно, — Наташа кивнула и отправила в рот кусочек наколотого на вилку помидора, — а почему ты спрашивал? У тебя появилась очередная фанатка, и она… Вы что, знакомы? — её взгляд стал лукавым, а тонкая бровь вопросительно поползла вверх.

Тони всё-таки удалось разжечь в ней подобие любопытства.

— Не «она», а «он», и да, мы знакомы и довольно плотно общаемся. Даже сотрудничаем, можно сказать.

— Ну, тогда это совсем просто, — Наташа мягко улыбнулась, отхлебнув кофе.

— Серьёзно? — недоверчиво переспросил Тони.

Хотя они никогда не были закадычными друзьями, Наташа Романова — женщина с идеальной выдержкой и на удивление холодным рассудком — казалась лучшим кандидатом для разговора на столь щекотливую тему. По крайней мере она не из тех, кто станет занудствовать о морали, да и куда чаще полагается на здравый смысл, которого Тони порой не хватало.

— Конечно, — Наташа спокойно отправила в рот кусочек куриного филе. — Скажи пацану, что глубоко тронут его признанием, но ты не гей и никогда не ответишь на его чувства.

— Не сработало, — Тони поджал губы. — На взаимность он не рассчитывает, ему достаточно быть рядом и страдать. Это чертовски нервирует.

Наташа понимающе хмыкнула. Тони некоторое время таращился на почти нетронутый салат, а потом как ни в чём не бывало стащил с тарелки Наташи ломтик жареного картофеля.

— Это пройдёт, Тони, — она притворилась, что ничего не заметила. — Я бы не делала трагедию из юношеской влюблённости. Хочешь половину картошки?

Тони хотел.

— А я вот делаю, хотя бы потому, что это Питер Паркер. Вдруг в этой схеме «просто страданий» что-то пойдёт не так, и нам придётся иметь дело с жаждущим мести суперзлодеем? — вяло пошутил Тони, наконец выдав Наташе имя своей «головной боли».

— Смешно, — хмыкнула Наташа, глядя на него в упор.

Прямой пронзительный взгляд Тони говорил сам за себя. Вот и урок на будущее — никогда не брать в Мстители школоту. Или хотя бы не курировать их на пути геройства. Впрочем, Паучок бы всё равно не бросил борьбу с преступностью. Кто же знал, что так выйдет.

— Паучок, серьёзно? — похоже, Наташа искренне удивилась. — Я-то думала, этот воздыхатель какой-то пацан, меняющий тебе воду в кулере.

— Считаешь, у меня настолько плохо с юмором? — Тони картинно всплеснул руками. — Может, оно и так, мисс КГБ, но сейчас я серьёзен как сибирская язва. Не представлю, что мне с ним делать.

Покончив с едой, Наташа отодвинула посуду в сторону.

— И что ты ему сказал? — поинтересовалась она.

— Посоветовал купить очки и вибратор, — Тони не удержался от неуклюжей шутки, но тут же добавил, тяжело вздохнув: — Ничего. Сказал, что мы ещё поговорим об этом, когда-нибудь. Вот только дивное «когда-нибудь» всё никак не наступает.

Повисла пауза, во время которой Наташа достала из сумочки помаду и маленькое круглое зеркальце и принялась спокойно поправлять макияж.

— Питеру надо переключиться на кого-то ещё. Он умный пацан, наделённый огромной силой, и, возможно, среди сверстников ему одиноко и скучно. Но на тебе ведь свет клином не сошёлся.

Наблюдая за тем, как ловко она подкрашивает губы, Тони усмехнулся.

— А кандидатуры предлагаешь мне самому подыскать, или, может, у тебя кто на примете есть? Как насчёт просто показать ему список моих самых отвратительных качеств? Спрошу у Пеппер, не выкинула ли она тот, что писала перед Рождеством, когда мы сильно поругались… Ему едва исполнилось восемнадцать, Нат, и если я займусь его личной жизнью, это будет выглядеть ещё более странно.

С этим Наташа согласилась — нежный возраст Паучка всё усложнял. Она кинула свои вещи обратно в сумочку и, решительно встав, предложила Тони проводить её до тренировочного зала.

Они дошли до лифта, по пути то и дело сталкиваясь нос к носу с кем-то из сотрудников, и Тони в который раз поблагодарил бога за то, что его особый статус позволял не жать руки кому попало. Наташа тоже отвечала сухо и сдержанно, что было легко списать на особый склад загадочной русской души.

— Давно он тебе признался? — снова спросила Наташа, когда бесшумно закрывшиеся двери лифта наконец отрезали их от остального мира.

— Почти неделя прошла, — Тони на секунду оторвал взгляд от датчика отсчёта этажей.

— Ого, долго же ты молчал, — она усмехнулась.

Для продолжения разговора нужно было, чтобы лифт спускался в тренировочный блок, не останавливаясь, и Тони быстро ввёл на пусковой панели специальный код.

— Поверь, это было нелегко, — сообщил он с нарочито измученным видом. — Сейчас Питер может официально на меня пялиться, а я даже не могу притвориться, что старый болван и не понимаю, чего он хочет.

— Да уж, сочувствую, — Наташа словно невзначай сжала его плечо. — А Пеппер знает?

— Не хочу её в это впутывать, — Тони даже поморщился, услышав вопрос. — Вряд ли ей понравится, что её почти-что-муж клеит малолеток на работе.

Он знал, что в Пеппер тут же включится заботливая «мамочка», а на Тони полетят все шишки. Может, даже заслуженно, но перспектива разбирать свой сомнительный моральный облик не казалась заманчивой.

— Ты его не клеил, — покачала головой Наташа.

— Нет. Но я не уверен, что вёл себя с Питером правильно, и это важно, — Тони устало вздохнул и потёр лоб. — Возможно, я слишком увлёкся, выставляя себя героем, ляпнул что-то, был слишком сексуальным… Не знаю. Как бы там ни было, с Пеппер о таком лучше помалкивать.

— С остальными тоже.

Они вышли из лифта в пустующий коридор, и Тони решил хоть как-то подытожить их разговор.

— Разумеется. Мстителям ещё секс-скандала не хватало, если это услышат третьи лица. Так и вижу заголовки в газетах: «Тони Старк протежирует влюблённого в него старшеклассника». Даже если здравомыслящие люди (просто предположим, что такие существуют) не поверят, что Питер мой любовник, тут же найдутся те, кто начнёт орать, как бесчеловечно глумиться над его чувствами, продолжая наше сотрудничество. Но я не могу просто отослать Питера куда подальше, Нат, даже если бы и хотел! У этого пацана шило в заднице, он лезет геройствовать, не дожидаясь подмоги, и точно не прекратит, даже если я отниму навороченный костюм. Его нужно направлять и вовремя останавливать. И потом, это будет попросту несправедливо. Он ведь не сделал ничего плохого.

Тони окинул Наташу хмурым вопросительным взглядом. Возможно, проговаривая всё вслух, он пытался убедить самого себя, что на самом деле ситуация вполне рядовая: просто запутавшийся, но смышлёный парень, который очень скоро всё поймёт и выкинет стареющего плейбоя Тони из головы.

— Пока не сделал, — лукаво улыбнулась Наташа, — потом начнёт молча дышать в трубку среди ночи, оставлять паутинные валентинки… Ладно-ладно, шучу, не кипятись, — поймав укоризненный взгляд Тони, Наташа слегка рассмеялась и добавила уже серьёзнее: — Если правда хочешь моего совета, вот он — поговори с пацаном начистоту, не держи его в неведении, или он надумает себе кучу глупостей. Молодые парни ценят честность и когда на них не смотрят свысока из-за возраста. А потом просто старайся держаться подальше. Такие вещи проходят, особенно в его возрасте. Поступит в университет, познакомится с кем-то, и всё, прощай, мистер Старк.

*******

Выходя из здания, Тони вызвал Хэппи. Передав ему ключи от машины, он влез на заднее сидение и достал из кейса мини-StarkPad. Покосившись на широкую спину помощника, Тони набрал запрос вручную: «Что делать, если в тебя влюбился старшеклассник?».

Google тут же выдал массу разнообразной информации, включая ссылки на порносайты, чему Тони не особо удивился. Решив полистать исключительно научные веб-журналы, он открыл сразу несколько ссылок. Автор первой же статьи, некий доктор Чарльз Беннет, якобы известный специалист по детской психологии, показался Тони тем ещё оптимистом. «Если в вас влюбился подросток, — советовал Беннет, — постарайтесь не паниковать. Скорее всего, это не конец света». От неловкой попытки дока пошутить Тони мысленно закатил глаза.

«Переживая пубертатный период, каждый из нас испытывает сильный гормональный всплеск — именно его последствия многие подростки принимают за любовь… Если у вас возникла проблема с подростком, постарайтесь тактично и терпеливо объяснить, что происходит сейчас с его телом… Дайте понять, что вы не сердитесь и не осуждаете его чувства, но готовы предложить исключительно тёплую дружбу, ибо влечение взрослого к подростку противоестественно и незаконно во многих штатах».

Оторвав взгляд от экрана, Тони раздражённо хмыкнул. Он представил себе идиотский разговор с Питером про пестики, тычинки и уголовный кодекс США. Просмотрев ещё несколько сайтов, он выключил планшет, окончательно убедившись, что наука, по крайней мере в лице умников вроде доктора Беннета, здесь бессильна.

— Хэппи, разворачиваемся, — Тони резко взмахнул рукой.

— Что, мистер Старк? — не сразу понял тот, уставившись в зеркало заднего вида.

— Горячая ванна, пожалуй, подождёт, — Тони устало перевёл дух, — едем на базу Мстителей.

*******

Тони знал, что в это время Питер торчит в мастерской, вручную перебирая старые двигатели или собирая примитивных роботов из железного хлама. Это маленькое хобби отвлекало его от стресса и ежедневных перегрузок, отключая критическое отношение к миру. Возня с металлоломом действовала на Питера совсем как виски на самого Тони, только не прибавляла головной боли по утрам и не оставляла мешков под глазами.

Когда он вошёл, Питер в домашней майке и тренировочных штанах с энтузиазмом потрошил очередной спорткар. В таком виде он напоминал Тони обычного мальчишку из пригорода, целыми днями копающегося в отцовском гараже, а никак не супергероя. Ни горы мышц, ни пресловутого волевого подбородка — неудивительно, что, по его же словам, кое-кто в школе всё ещё считал Питера слабаком и тихоней. Хотя в костюме Человека-паука его фигура вовсе не выглядела детской или излишне тощей — вполне созревший парень с безупречной растяжкой, крепкими плечами и упругой задницей. Если бы Питер выдал себя, старшеклассницы наверняка пищали бы от восторга.

— Мистер Старк? — поднявший на него глаза Питер явно был удивлён.

— Нет, всего лишь голограмма, — небрежно отмахнулся Тони. — Мистер Старк сейчас нежится в ванне с лавандовой пеной в компании дюжины резиновых уточек.

— Что ж, ему можно позавидовать, — Питер улыбнулся и кивнул на инструменты, лежавшие на рабочем столе. — Помочь не хочешь?

— Ну, раз уж я здесь… — Тони небрежно скинул пиджак. — Кстати, над чем работаешь? Перебираешь движок этого динозавра?

Тони подошёл чуть ближе и, не сводя глаз с его лица, медленно закатал рукава ярко-розовой сорочки. Он и сам не до конца понимал, какого дьявола приехал и о чём будет говорить с Питером, но необходимость хоть какой-то беседы всю прошедшую неделю Тони ощущал почти физически.

— Угу, — поймав его внимательный взгляд, Питер смущённо хмыкнул, — пытаюсь понять, в чём проблема двигателей большого литража.

Щёки Питера чуть порозовели, словно речь шла вовсе не о моторах. Оба понимали — что бы они ни обсуждали, тема плавно перетечёт к выяснению отношений.

— Вообще-то, особой проблемы нет, — перестав пялиться, Тони встал рядом, прихватив со стола ручную лебёдку и гаечный ключ. — Просто технология ушла вперёд: пять клапанов на цилиндр, изменяемые фазы на впуске, кованые алюминиевые поршни, турбонаддув — это стало прорывом в своё время, — он помог Питеру открутить коробку передач. — Я проектировал такое на первом курсе.

Питер не поддержал разговор, потому дальше они работали молча, просто отвинчивая гайки и отсоединяя различные узлы и детали. Тони всегда считал, что собирать мотор куда увлекательнее, чем разбирать, и потом, это вполне мог сделать один из его роботов, но Питер смотрел на вещи иначе.

— Чувствую себя вандалом, — подбирая подходящего размера отвёртку, Тони нервно дёрнул щекой.

— Что-то не так? — Питер взглянул на него исподлобья.

— Да, вообще-то, — Тони невольно отвёл взгляд. Тянуть с разговором дальше не имело смысла. — Я сказал Наташе, что ты в меня влюблён… как тебе кажется.

Последнюю фразу он особенно выделил.

— Зачем? — Питер равнодушно принял у него отвёртку и ввернул болт в отверстие крепления маховика.

— Потому что это правда, и я очень нуждался в дельном совете.

Тщательно обтерев ладони лежавшей на столе тряпкой, Тони встал напротив Питера, скрестив руки на груди.

— М-м, — продолжая работать, Питер понимающе кивнул. — Ты сказал обо всём?

— Нет. Считаешь, стоило?

Внимательно наблюдая, Тони опёрся задом о столешницу. Как ни странно, лицо Питера больше не казалось ему смущённым, скорее сосредоточенным и серьёзным.

— Без понятия. Лично я бы просто молчал, но это твоё дело, с кем и чем делиться, — он отложил отвёртку и, выпрямив спину, тяжело перевёл дух. — Тони, то, что произошло, больше не повторится. Я же чудом избежал смерти, потерял контроль, думал, что вот я умру, а ты так никогда ничего не узнаешь… Может, я просто струсил.

Он отвёл взгляд и только теперь покраснел, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Просто одинокий мальчишка, чьи сильные и без сомнения чистые чувства оказались никому не нужны. Тони ощутил липкое чувство вины и вместе с тем острую потребность прикоснуться к нему, взять за руку, потрепать по волосам, просто обнять, в конце концов, но выкинь он нечто подобное, и ситуация могла бы сильно усложниться. Дружеские «обнимашки» Питер скорее всего принял бы за нечто иное.

— Ты жалеешь? — вернувшись к машине, мягко спросил Тони.

— О том поцелуе? Да, мне жаль, — Питер виновато усмехнулся в ответ. — Наверное, стоило подождать ещё пару лет, чтобы получить заведомый отказ, как считаешь?

— Хочешь моё мнение? — внимательно разглядывая его лицо, Тони улыбнулся. — Я бы не ждал.

Подойдя к Питеру настолько близко, он играл с огнём. Тот хоть и старался держать себя в руках, от смущения, кажется, готов был запрыгнуть на потолок, и Тони внезапно осознал, что находит это забавным и по-своему очаровательным. Мысль о том, что давненько никто так не таял в его присутствии, странным образом будоражила.

— Ну вот, сам видишь, я в норме, — старательно принимая беззаботный вид, Питер хлопнул по капоту. — Вам с мисс Романовой не о чем беспокоиться. Больше никаких внезапных поцелуев. Никогда.

Тони прекрасно осознавал, что в его попытке охладить пыл Питера что-то точно пошло не так. Разговор не то чтобы не получался, но, независимо от настроя и желания Тони, переходил в иную плоскость.

— Ты же понимаешь, как нам повезло, что тебе восемнадцать, а не сорок шесть, например?

Он ляпнул совсем не то, что собирался. Вопрос прозвучал так, словно у взрослого Питера больше шансов завоевать его расположение. К счастью, умница Паучок верно понял слова Тони:

— Типа, иначе вместо душеспасительных бесед я за такое в морду бы отхватил?

— Очень вероятно, что так, — машинально ослабив галстук, Тони направился к выходу. — Кстати, напомни потом, что я должен тебе лекцию о влиянии гормонов на подрастающий организм.

— Непременно, даже пометку в телефоне сделаю, — хмыкнул Питер, что при большом желании можно было принять за дерзость.

Тони уже подошёл к двери, но вдруг остановился и произнёс, резко развернувшись:

— Я очень не люблю слово «никогда», Питер Паркер. Оно какое-то неправильное, фатальное, как число Пи или грёбаный знак бесконечности, — он вдруг понял, что чуть не забыл про пиджак. — Никогда не говори «никогда», по крайней мере, при мне. Потому что всякий раз, когда я его слышу, тут же хочу доказать обратное.

Прихватив пиджак, Тони вышел из мастерской, не дожидаясь ответа.


	2. Chapter 2

Снаружи моросил дождь. Тони вспомнил, что утром Пеппер велела ему захватить зонт, чего он как всегда не сделал. А ещё Тони опять оставил на столе её любимую тибетскую чашку. Маленькие помощники ПЯТНИЦы наверняка загрузили её в посудомоечную машину, где чашка из старинной глины может треснуть от чересчур горячей воды. Даже если всё обойдётся, Пеппер это не понравится, но она как всегда промолчит.

Поёжившись, Тони запахнул пальто и сел в машину.

— Домой, — он поймал озабоченный взгляд Хэппи в зеркале заднего вида.

Какое-то время они ехали молча. Тони слушал мерный гул мотора, изо всех сил стараясь не анализировать разговор в мастерской. Однако не думать о Питере не получалось. Тони понимал, что его внезапное появление никак не решило проблему, а в чём-то даже усугубило её. Спонтанный приезд, более чем странный разговор и, фактически, бегство после него — не самый лучший способ отшить незадачливого поклонника. При этом Питер старался всё уладить, пообещал не делать глупостей, но Тони за каким-то хреном прямо дал понять, что их поцелуй, возможно, не был последним. О чём он вообще думал в тот момент? Поцеловать Питера ещё раз, запросто и со смаком сунуть язык в рот другого парня — как нечто подобное вообще могло прийти ему в голову?

Ощутив отвращение к самому себе, Тони нервно полез в карман в поисках сигарет. Курить он бросил, и довольно давно, так что в кармане ничего не оказалось.

— Простите, босс, но вы так и не сказали, когда и откуда забрать подарок для мисс Поттс? — флегматичный голос Хэппи нарушил ход его мыслей.

Тони взглянул в окно. Перед ним проплывали мокрые бежево-красные девятиэтажки и переполненный разноцветными зонтами широкий тротуар. Двадцать четвёртая улица «стояла», как всегда в это время, и им пришлось свернуть в районе односторонней Медисон-авеню.

— Подарок? — быстро переспросил Тони, но тут же исправил оплошность: — Ну конечно, день рождения…

Взгляд, украдкой брошенный Хэппи в зеркало, говорил сам за себя. В ответ Тони лишь нахмурился. Раньше, будучи просто помощницей, Пеппер сама покупала себе подарки от его имени: сумочки, кольца, дорогие платья, абонементы в спа, билеты на обсуждаемые спектакли. Тони это более чем устраивало. Лучше бы всё оставалось по-прежнему, но три месяца назад он сделал Пеппер предложение, и уже не мог отделаться безличным подарком. Его заботили вовсе не деньги, а долгие часы, проведённые в ювелирных салонах за подбором украшений, «достойных такой прекрасной женщины».

— Напомни мне завтра заехать к «Тиффани». Думаю, белое золото и бриллианты Пеппер оценит. Украшения — лучший подарок для женщины, Хэппи, учти на будущее. Бриллиантовое колье не нужно разнашивать, его не придётся выгуливать и кормить, кроме того, оно подойдёт даме практически любого возраста и комплекции. В крайнем случае драгоценности всегда можно вернуть в магазин, а уже потом купить пса, пару дорогих туфелек или норковое манто. Хитрость в том, что даже если ты ни черта не смыслишь во всех этих серьгах и брошках, женщина останется довольна.

Говоря об украшениях, он невольно вспомнил про предотвращённое Питером ограбление ювелирного на Бродвее и зачем-то проверил входящие звонки. Два пропущенных от секретаря министра обороны. Перезванивать не хотелось, и Тони перевёл звонок в головной офис «Старк Индастриз».

— Да, ещё закажи клубничный торт для сотрудников. Думаю, Пеппер захочет угостить свою команду.

— Только не клубничный, босс, — Хэппи укоризненно вздохнул, — вы снова забыли, что у мисс Поттс аллергия на клубнику.

— Ах да, — фыркнул Тони, сделав небрежный жест, — тогда закажи банановый. Уж с бананами-то, насколько мне известно, у Пеппер проблем не возникало.

Ситуация начинала его раздражать. В вопросах, связанных с Пеппер, этот здоровяк мог дать Тони сто очков вперед. Казалось, Хэппи знает жизнь, предпочтения и привычки чужой невесты как свои пять пальцев.

— Не думаю, что она его любит.

Откинувшись на спинку сиденья, Тони насупился, скрестив руки на груди.

— Как насчёт шоколадного, лимонного, ванильного? Что-то же ей должно нравиться?!

Хэппи или не понимал, что происходит, или поддразнивал его, изображая простачка.

— Чизкейк из итальянского ресторана на углу двадцать восьмой и двадцать пятой, босс, — он зачем-то кивнул на навигатор, — она часто просит привезти его. В такой стряпне мало муки и почти нет сахара.

— Пресвятой Энштейн, кому вообще нужен несладкий десерт? — Тони закатил глаза.

— Полагаю, тому, кто следит за фигурой, сэр? — Хэппи в очередной раз не уловил его иронии.

— О, так Пеппер боится растолстеть? — он едва не добавил что-то вроде «кто бы мог подумать?», но сдержался.

Хэппи молча пожал плечами.

— Ладно, пусть будет чёртов чизкейк.

Тони всунул наушники и закрыл было глаза, чтобы насладиться звуками живой природы, но тут в его голову пришла неожиданная мысль.

— Хэппи, ты не знаешь хороший цветочный магазин неподалёку?

— Есть такой, босс, — тот не подал вида, что удивился.

— Едем туда, — Тони взглянул на часы, — к ужину я всё равно не успеваю.

*******

Когда Тони вернулся домой с огромным ящиком орхидей в руках, Пеппер вышла к нему из гостиной с потрёпанной книжкой в руках.

— Орхидеи? — она удивлённо улыбнулась. — И что я буду с ними делать?

— Полагаю, восторженно любоваться, — Тони не без труда водрузил тяжеленный ящик на низкий стеллаж для обуви. — Я так боялся не угадать с букетом, что решил подарить тебе частичку тропического рая. Там были ещё мадагаскарские бабочки в коробке, но я подумал, что будет грустно через пару дней обнаружить на полу под окном их мёртвые тельца.

Он расставил руки, точно ожидая объятий. К ужину Тони как всегда опоздал, но сегодня хотя бы постарался загладить вину, и теперь улыбающаяся Пеппер не выглядела обиженной.

— Мы бы выпустили их на волю, — она подошла и, обняв Тони за талию, мягко и ласково поцеловала в губы. — Цветы прекрасны, милый, я попрошу маленьких помощников найти им место в зимней оранжерее.

— Кстати, давно хотел завести садовника, — отвечая на поцелуй, Тони с наслаждением прикрыл глаза, — у тебя нет какой-нибудь расторопной Дюймовочки на примете?

— Сейчас нет, но я поищу того, кто мог бы с этим справиться, — она мягко отстранилась. — А пока твоя Золушка подогревает давно остывшую пасту с мясными шариками, ты даже мог бы успеть принять душ и переодеться.

Идея с душем Тони понравилась. Ванна с лавандовой пеной была бы предпочтительнее, но душ, притом контрастный, ему тоже подходил. Мысль о сексе словно невзначай пронеслась у Тони в голове. Пеппер в своём шелковом халатике выглядела такой соблазнительной.

— О да, теперь я вспомнил, почему мы предпочли есть дома, — Тони с трудом заставил себя отпустить её на кухню, — в тапках на босу ногу и старом трико меня пустили бы разве что в Макдональдс.

Стоя под тёплыми струями воды, Тони надел водонепроницаемые наушники и, покачиваясь в такт музыке, стал тщательно растирать одеревеневшие за день мышцы. Этому лёгкому самомассажу его научила Чу — обманчиво хрупкая мастерица из дорогого тайского спа. Салон был закрыт уже несколько лет — полицейская проверка выявила какие-то сомнительные процедуры — но о Чу и её проворных сильных руках Тони всё ещё вспоминал с благодарностью.

«Надо будет достать шампанское, — подумал он, предвкушая волнующую развязку ужина, — всё же чертовски жаль, что у Пеппер аллергия на клубнику. Можно было бы кормить её из своих рук. Кислое шампанское, сладкие ягоды, липкий сок медленно стекает по пальцам, Пеппер, явно смущаясь, ловит его языком…».

Тони резко распахнул глаза, прямо под бьющими струями воды. Смущение. Этот образ невольно напомнил ему сегодняшний день и их странный разговор с Питером в гараже. Отведённый в сторону взгляд, едва уловимый румянец на щеках, неумело сыгранное безразличие… Питер тогда казался таким искренним и незащищённым, что на какую-то секунду Тони захотелось осторожно коснуться его лица. По сути, ничего не значащий жест, но один бог ведает, что было бы после.

Отогнав ненужные воспоминания, Тони взял губку, небрежно намылился и, быстро смыв пену, велел душевой кабине выключить воду.

*******

Пеппер уже ждала его в столовой. Сервировкой, как всегда, занимались роботы, и Тони про себя невольно похвалил малюток за отлично проделанную работу.

— Расскажи, как прошёл твой день. — Пеппер с улыбкой отпила из бокала.

В своём халатике, за безупречно накрытым столом, она выглядела точно героиня какого-нибудь старого французского фильма в жанре нуар.

— Отвратительно, если честно, — Тони ловко подхватил пасту вилкой.

— Наткнулся на фанатов Стива Роджерса, или Питер опять геройствовал?

После раскола Мстителей Тони часто говорил: «Милая, в нашем доме никакого Капитана Америка», но Пеппер это табу не останавливало. Ей нравился Стив: правильный и старомодный, по словам Пеппер, он напоминал ей отца, слишком рано ушедшего из жизни. Отец самого Тони был полной противоположностью Кэпа. И если кто-то походил на Говарда Старка, от такого человека Тони предпочитал держаться на расстоянии.

— У Стива больше нет фанатов, по крайней мере для меня, — стараясь не заводиться, он всё же нахмурился. — А Питера злой железный дракон запер в башне под домашним арестом.

— Бедняжка, — Пеппер сморщила носик, — надеюсь, хотя бы свидания с ним разрешены. Кстати, у него есть девушка, ты не спрашивал?

Тони был уверен, что нет.

— Пеппер, я ему не отец, и уж точно не приятель, — он всё же завёлся, и Роджерс тут был даже ни при чём, — так что насчёт девушки не имею ни малейшего понятия.

Во взгляде Пеппер появилась тревога. Она всегда очень чутко реагировала на перемены настроения Тони, и от этой искренней и естественной заботы ему стало окончательно не по себе.

— Если причина не в Стиве или Питере, тогда что же стряслось? — Пеппер отложила вилку, с тревогой вглядываясь в его лицо.

— Устал, наверное… — Тони напряжённо потёр переносицу. — А ещё я чуть не заказал для тебя чёртов клубничный торт. Опять, представляешь?

Он кисло усмехнулся, искренне не понимая, как можно быть таким неисправимым козлом. От него не требовалось невозможного, просто запомнить несколько важных деталей о своей любимой женщине, но Тони умудрялся косячить даже в элементарных вещах.

— Да уж, — Пеппер с грустной улыбкой отвела глаза. — Но ты хотя бы вспомнил о моём дне рождения, что уже неплохо.

Тони подумал, что фактически вспомнил о нём Хэппи, но, разумеется, промолчал.

— Как думаешь отмечать? — он был рад сменить тему. — Можем пойти в любой ресторан на Земле, заказать хоть фаршированные трюфелями почки нобелевского лауреата — в этот день ты можешь позволить себе всё, что угодно.

Пеппер явно понравилась его шутка. Но когда ты миллиардер, поход в ресторан даже на северном полюсе кажется банальным и скучным. Будь его Пеппер плохой девчонкой, Тони повёз бы её в Вегас пить виски, обжиматься в неположенных местах и просаживать деньги в рулетку. Мисс Поттс вряд ли мечтала о чём-то подобном, да и сам Тони ощущал себя слишком старым и вымотанным для этого дерьма.

— Звучит как музыка, дорогой, — Пеппер вздохнула, — но разбрасываться лауреатами очень уж расточительно. Я бы съездила в Токио на какой-нибудь фестиваль цветов или воздушных змеев. В Исландии тоже интересно побывать, мой секретарь как-то показывала фото — чудесно, такая умиротворяющая, хрупкая красота. Даже не верится, что этот мир существует где-то на Земле, а не на страницах «Хоббита» или «Властелина колец».

Тони подумал, что сама Пеппер напоминает ему эльфа — хрупкая, белокожая, с россыпью милых веснушек. Исландия со своими туманами и диковатыми северными пейзажами подошла бы ей на все сто процентов.

— Не уверен, что впишусь в эти идиллические картины, — он хмыкнул, отчего-то вспомнив про шампанское, — но ради тебя я готов впитывать прекрасное, роняя непрошеные слёзы.

Пеппер сделала вид, что недовольна.

— Тебе не обязательно притворяться, и потом, это же всего на пару дней.

— Ну, пару дней я вполне осилю, — Тони встал из-за стола, чтобы достать из холодильника одну из коллекционных бутылок. — Завтра забронирую для нас какой-нибудь старинный замок с фамильными призраками. Так что, летим в Рейкьявик? Или всё же Токио?

Он с шумом открыл шампанское и, быстро разлив по бокалам, протянул один Пеппер.

— Решай сам, — ласково произнесла она, — хочу, чтобы это был сюрприз.

*******

Когда телефон, оставленный на тумбочке, начал вибрировать и трещать, Тони едва пришёл в себя после нежного чувственного секса. Пеппер ушла в душ, так что в спальне он был один. Тони нехотя протянул руку и взял телефон. Звонил Питер, что было весьма странно, учитывая ночное время. Немного попялившись на экран, Тони всё-таки ответил, стараясь не выдать невесть откуда взявшегося волнения.

— Я что-нибудь забыл? — он старался говорить как можно тише.

— Нет, — голос Питера показался ему спокойным и уверенным.

— На базу напали? — Тони привстал и, покосившись на дверь, осторожно прикрыл её ногой.

— Снова не угадал.

«Тогда какого хрена происходит?» — взглянув на часы, Тони хмуро наморщил лоб.

— Тогда в чём дело, Питер? — он снова понизил голос. — Какого дьявола ты звонишь мне в двенадцать ночи?

Послышалось сопение. Питер словно раздумывал, отвечать на его вопрос или нет.

— Просто хотел узнать, что это было, — он наконец-то решился.

«Я, чёрт возьми, тоже хотел бы это знать» — тут же подумал Тони, но на всякий случай зачем-то уточнил:

— Ты о моём визите?

— Нет, о твоей розовой рубашке, — Питер недовольно фыркнул. — Да, я именно о нём.

— Я просто приехал поговорить, — честно ответил Тони, закатив глаза.

Он не ждал этого звонка, но отчего-то оказался к нему готов. Всё же Питер был с ним откровенен и заслуживал того же в ответ.

— И чего не поговорил?

Кажется, этот пацан понимал его намного больше, чем хотелось бы.

— Ну… — Тони взял слишком длинную паузу, — я пытался.

— Не пытался, — тут же отрезал Питер. — Говорил, в основном, я, но может, завтра попробуешь ещё раз? Я бы сходил, даже не знаю… в «Старбакс». Днём там почти никого нет.

А вот такого поворота Тони точно не ожидал. Он не только лет сто не был в кафе, но даже и забыл, когда в последний раз его звали посидеть где-то кроме вип-зала в дорогом ресторане.

— Господи, Паучок, ты хочешь выманить меня на свидание? — бровь Тони иронично взлетела вверх.

— Вообще-то, да, — Питер, похоже, ничуть не смутился, — но в финале ты мне откажешь, так что свиданием оно автоматически не будет считаться. Просто я устал сидеть в четырёх стенах, а одного ты меня в Нью-Йорк не отпустишь. Мало ли что может произойти. Вдруг я не удержусь и переведу старушку через дорогу, или, чего доброго, сниму котёнка с дерева.

Он хмыкнул, вызвав ответную усмешку Тони.

— Хорошо, будет тебе «Старбакс», — он снова покосился на дверь: Пеппер могла вернуться в любую минуту. — Но выяснение отношений придётся отложить до лучших времён. Практика показала, что задушевные беседы не мой конёк. Между встречей с министром обороны и пресс-конференцией у меня будет небольшой перерыв. Если правда хочешь, потрачу его на тебя.

Он до сих пор не был уверен, что поступает правильно.

— Класс, — по ответу Питера сложно было понять, рад он или нет, что слегка укололо самолюбие.

— Класс? И это всё? — Тони резко откинулся на подушку. — Вообще-то моё время стоит весьма дорого. Любой другой пацан на твоём месте уписался бы от счастья.

— Может, и я уписался, откуда ты знаешь? — всё тем же тоном сказал Питер. — Хотя вообще-то я это заслужил.

— Как и взбучку за дерзость начальству, — Тони ещё раз взглянул на часы.

Чтобы избежать лишних вопросов, нужно было заканчивать разговор, но он словно не мог найти подходящий предлог.

— Сейчас мы не на работе.

— Ох, Питер, мы всегда на работе, в этом-то и проблема, — Тони вздохнул, приподнимаясь на локте. — Ладно, жду тебя завтра в час тридцать на углу второй авеню и семьдесят второй улицы. А сейчас уже поздно и школоте пора спать.

— Спокойной ночи, Тони.

— Для тебя «мистер Старк», — быстро поправил Тони. — Сладких снов, Паучок.

Он хотел было отключиться, но снова услышал голос Питера, который звучал уже не так уверенно:.

— То… в смысле, мистер Старк?

— Ну что ещё? — Тони снова перевёл дух. — Если хочешь узнать, что на мне надето, я вешаю трубку.

— Спасибо, что позволили мне остаться на базе, — он сделал паузу, — после всего, что я…

— Всё нормально, Питер, — услышав шаги Пеппер, Тони зачем-то повернулся к двери спиной. — Сам же сказал, ты это заслужил. Теперь иди спать.

Он отключил телефон и, вернув его на тумбочку, распластался на спине, широко раскинув руки.

— И кто это был? — ложась рядом, Пеппер тряхнула влажными волосами.

— Питер, — честно ответил Тони, — решил завтра днём вытащить меня в «Старбакс».

— Неужели пойдёшь? — Пеппер не удержалась от улыбки.

— Да, представляешь? — ощутив тепло её тела, Тони нежно обнял её за талию. — Чувствую себя каким-то воскресным папашей. Может, нам, не знаю, заехать в торговый центр, купить пару китайских кроссовок на распродаже… или что там ещё делают эти бедолаги после развода.

— Полагаю, Питеру просто не хватает мужского общения, — закрыв глаза, Пеппер устроилась поудобнее, закинув ногу за его колено. — Не забывай, он ведь рано остался без отца. Напомнишь мне, что завтра нам привезут Матисса для благотворительного аукциона? Надеюсь, в ЩИТе готовы его принять.

Этот Матисс стоил Тони кучу денег. Не то чтобы он жалел о покупке — деньги от перепродажи пойдут в помощь голодающим в Африке — но забыть о нём все равно бы не получилось.

— Конечно, — Тони погладил её по бедру, — я свяжусь со службой охраны, от нас картина никуда не денется.

«Мужского общения, — он неожиданно поймал себя на мысли, — ну да, пацану определённо не хватает чего-то в этом роде…»


	3. Chapter 3

Французский ресторан, который министр обороны Джеймс Бембридж выбрал для обеда с Тони, почти пустовал. Сначала охрана Бембриджа тщательно осмотрела обеденный зал, затем скрупулёзно обыскала официантов, и уже после Тони, министр и его жена смогли расположиться за столиком у огромного панорамного окна. Однако прекрасный вид на Нью-Йорк омрачала жуткая погода. С утра город заливало дождём, что вместе с пронизывающим ветром моментально заставляло любого покинувшего дом дрожать от холода. Тони повезло, что у него был тёплый гараж и собственное место на парковке «Старк Индастриз».

— Не заказать ли мне лягушачьи лапки, дорогая? — спросил у жены Бембридж, внимательно изучая меню.

— Только если тебе не жаль бедных животных, — улыбнулась миссис Бембридж и добавила, обратившись к Тони: — Я уже двадцать лет как вегетарианка и, признаюсь вам, почти забыла, что означает слово «холестерин».

Не найдя, что ответить, Тони молча улыбнулся. Собираясь на встречу, он выключил телефон, чтобы ничего не отвлекало от важного разговора, но министр взял с собой жену, и обед из делового автоматически превратился в неформальный.

— Мне очень приятно ваше общество, миссис Бембридж, — Тони кивнул.

— Присцилла, — мягко поправила она. — Не люблю я эту официальность.

— Да, мистер Старк, мы с женой очень простые люди, — кивнул Бембридж, небрежно подзывая официанта, примёрзшего к полу шагах в десяти от столика. — Я ведь родом из Техаса, а там, знаете, люди обходятся без церемоний. Вы не очень голодны, полагаю? На меню даже не взглянули.

— Я не большой поклонник столь изысканной кухни, — Тони отложил салфетку. — Я правильно понимаю, что обсуждение нового оборонного проекта откладывается?

Он внимательно посмотрел в лицо министра. Часть денег на оборонные разработки «Старк Индастриз» выделяло правительство. Мистер Бембридж лично курировал финансирование, а значит, Тони предстояло быть очень убедительным.

— Простите, мистер Старк, но за обедом я способен думать только о еде, — Бембридж с деланным простодушием развёл руками. — Это неофициальная встреча, я лишь хотел узнать вас получше, познакомить с женой. Жаль, наша дочь не смогла прийти, какой-то там семинар по экологии. Кстати, вы, вроде бы, не женаты?

— Только помолвлен, — Тони дежурно улыбнулся.

Он понимал, что пока действующий президент не переизбран на второй срок, Бембриджу выгодно тянуть время, не давая ход новым военным проектам. Налогоплательщики не хотят тратить деньги на оружие, им больше по душе образование и бесплатная медицина, но Тони знал — без крепкого космического щита не только Америке, но и всей планете угрожает опасность.

— Ну и погодка сегодня, — миссис Бембридж поёжилась, глядя в окно. — Слышала однажды поговорку, «в такой дождь добрый хозяин даже собаку на улицу не выгонит». Представляю, каково теперь бездомным из тех, кто побирается на обочинах. Наша дочка недавно сменила квартиру — никогда бы не подумала, что в районе Ист-Виллидж ошивается столько бродяг.

На лицо Тони словно упала чёрная тень. Из-за задержки министра он совсем забыл о своём обещании свозить Питера в «Старбакс» и явно не рассчитал время. Тони быстро полез во внутренний карман пиджака, чтобы включить телефон. Девять неотвеченных от Питера говорили сами за себя. Цифры на дисплее показывали три часа дня, а это означало, что мокрый и замёрзший пацан торчал черти где в Верхнем Ист-Сайде как минимум полтора часа.

— Мистер Бембридж, Присцилла, прошу прощения, — вставая, он машинально пожал руку явно озадаченному министру. — Я совсем забыл об ещё одной важной встрече. Поверьте, мне жаль уходить вот так. В следующий раз приглашу вас на ужин ко мне домой. Вирджиния будет в восторге.

Он вышел из-за стола и едва ли не бегом поспешил в сторону лифта.

*******

Тони гнал по переполненному машинами шоссе, одной рукой сжимая руль, другой удерживая сотовый у уха. Проще было вызвать броню и долететь, но пугать прохожих на улицах после недавнего теракта очень не хотелось. Он наконец смог дозвониться до Питера и теперь перебирал в голове разные оправдания, одно нелепее другого. Его, разумеется, задержали важные дела, но замёрзшему и обиженному пацану от этого было ничуть не легче. В конце концов, страшно занятой мистер Старк мог ему позвонить, но по какой-то причине не сделал этого, и Тони никак не мог придумать, по какой именно.

«Слушай, я просто забыл о тебе», — эта правда была бы горькой, как никогда.

— Знаешь, зачем людям сотовый? — недовольный голос Питера только подтвердил его опасения. — Мессенджеры?

— Я не пользуюсь мессенджерами, — заметив внезапно загоревшийся красный, он резко нажал на тормоз, — я для них слишком старомоден. Всё ещё торчишь на углу или додумался спуститься в метро?

Лобовое стекло заливал дождь и, несмотря на работу «дворников», видимость была неважной. Мелкие аварии и пробки возникали там и тут, и, отслеживая заторы на экране планшета, Тони старался выбрать самый короткий маршрут.

— Ага, уже в вагоне еду в Куинс, — зло хмыкнул Питер. — И как это я поймал вызов под землёй? Наверное, это чудо, мистер Старк!

Новый укол совести не заставил себя ждать. Всё это время Питер оставался на месте и послушно ждал его звонка. Сам Тони уже давно ушёл бы, послав всё к чертям, но Паучок оказался куда упрямее.

— Я уже в паре кварталов, — Тони поддал газу, — ты вообще… как?

Идиотский вопрос. Судя по ливню, упорно не желающему стихать, Питеру явно было не очень.

— Жить буду, — он громко хлюпнул носом, — кофе не расхотелось, но я весь вымок. Наверное, и правда поеду домой. Метро рядом.

— Я отвезу, — Тони едва не подрезал чересчур шустрого таксиста, — никуда не уходи. И да, я знаю, какой я козёл. Мне определённо стоило позвонить раньше.

— Странно, что ты вообще обо мне вспомнил, — голос в трубке словно стал тише. — Я, конечно, мало что для тебя значу, но… думал, что хоть чуть больше.

Питер замолчал, но Тони вовсе не хотелось усложнять ситуацию ещё и затяжной паузой.

— Не говори ерунды, — он нахмурился, быстро перестраиваясь в крайний ряд для разворота. — Ты мне важен, просто я грёбаный эгоист, и нам придётся как-то с этим жить.

Тони и сам не поверил в то, что ляпнул нечто настолько двусмысленное, но брать слова назад было уже поздно. На его удачу, Питер опять понял всё как надо.

— Нет никаких «нас», мистер Старк, — он принуждённо кашлянул, — после стажировки я, как и обещал, оставлю тебя в покое.

— Не оставишь, — выезжая со второй авеню, Тони сразу заметил его у обочины, — ты же любишь меня, разве нет?

— Словно это что-то меняет.

Питер пока не видел его машину. Он стоял, опираясь на бордюр, мокрый с головы до ног, и ни потрёпанные осенние кроссовки, ни плотная толстовка с капюшоном, надвинутым до самых глаз, явно не спасали его от дождя и ветра. Рука с телефоном мелко дрожала, и если Питер чуть приподнимал лицо, его тонкие губы казались почти синими.

— Не то чтобы сильно, но я чувствую ответственность, — подъехав, Тони резко затормозил и, опустив стекло, швырнул телефон на сиденье. — Лезь в машину, Паучок, думаю, будет справедливо, если своей мокрой задницей ты испортишь мне дорогущую кожаную обивку.

Когда их взгляды встретились, Тони виновато улыбнулся. Несмотря на довольно жалкий вид, Питер тоже хмыкнул, пряча телефон в карман.

— Хочешь сказать, она дороже чёртового сиденья?

— Да, малыш, — Тони нетерпеливо открыл дверь авто, — именно это я и имел в виду.

Они пересекли семьдесят вторую и покатили в сторону центра. Дождь до сих пор хлестал как из ведра, поэтому образовались длинные пробки. Нервные водители нетерпеливо сигналили тем, кто зазевался, таксисты орали друг на друга на самых разных языках, иногда разносился вой полицейской сирены. Сначала Питер молчал, кутаясь в сухое пальто Тони. Забыв о неловкости, он сидел, подогнув колени, и этим напоминал мокрого грязного котёнка. Кроссовки Питера находились прямо на сидении, но Тони не возражал. С новым пальто он тоже мысленно попрощался.

— Ну и куда мы едем? — Питер наконец нарушил молчание. — Вроде Куинс в другой стороне.

— Ко мне домой, — Тони зачем-то взглянул на часы, — тебя нужно как следует отогреть.

— Звучит романтично, — хмыкнул Питер, отводя глаза.

— А ты, я смотрю, тот ещё остряк, — сухо заметил Тони.

Глубоко в душе ему даже льстило внимание Питера. Далеко не каждый парень хорошо за сорок мог похвастаться поклонником, да ещё таким юным и славным. Пока блажь Питера никак не влияла на их сотрудничество, Тони, да и все остальные могли спать спокойно. Немного тревожило лишь то, что эти отношения из чисто деловых превращались в дружеские, и вот тут-то стоило быть начеку.

— На вот, возьми, — Тони достал из-под сидения кружку-термос с горячим кофе, — не латте из «Старбакса», конечно, но вполне сойдёт, чтобы согреться.

— А что с твоей пресс-конференцией? — Питер жадно отхлебнул кофе, обхватив кружку ладонями.

— Её не будет, — Тони на секунду отвёл взгляд от дороги, — вчера я соврал, чтобы в случае чего побыстрее от тебя отделаться.

Причину можно было не уточнять, но Тони почему-то нравилось дразнить его самолюбие.

— Теперь-то отделаться не выйдет, верно? — плотнее запахнув пальто, Питер упрямо тряхнул мокрой чёлкой.

— Ну, я сам виноват, что бросил тебя на улице, — Тони снисходительно вскинул бровь, — так что придётся потерпеть.

— А если я против и хочу домой? — уставившись в окно, Питер снова глотнул из кружки.

Разумеется, домой никто не хотел. Питер сказал так из чистого упрямства, и сейчас наверняка мысленно клялся отрезать себе язык тупыми маникюрными ножницами. Тони хорошо это понимал, поэтому просто решил ему подыграть.

— Как думаешь, твой начальник похож на самодура? — снова обернувшись к нему, Тони выразительно поджал губы.

— Ну, вообще, да, — Питер кивнул.

— Вот и ответ на вопрос.

*******

Когда они вошли в большую, идеально чистую прихожую, Питер явно испытал неловкость за свои грязные кроссовки, тут же оставившие мокрые следы на светло-бежевом ковре. Тони сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, тем более, маленькие помощники тут же принялись оттирать и сушить испачканный ворс. Глядя на их работу, Питер на всякий случай снял обувь и, судя по выражению лица, благодарил небо за то, что носки были без дыр и одинакового цвета.

— Иди за мной, — Тони жестом показал направление, — знаю, ты тут впервые, но экскурсия по дому будет чуть позже.

Быстро миновав коридор и стильно обставленную гостиную, они остановились у двери в комнату, прилегающую к залитой солнечным светом террасе.

— Вообще-то, тебе сюда, — Тони открыл дверь, легко толкнув Питера внутрь.

— Ванная? — от неожиданности тот слегка повысил голос.

В довольно большой комнате ощущался пар от горячей воды и приятный запах лавандовой пены. На вешалке у изящного стеклянного шкафчика висело махровое полотенце, а на пуфе рядом с умывальником лежали аккуратно сложенные вещи: чистое бельё, футболка и тренировочные штаны. Выглядело безупречно, и Тони в который раз испытал гордость за своих малюток. Кто бы что ни говорил, но наличие проворных послушных роботов сильно упрощало жизнь.

— Да, а что такое? Не любишь быть чистым? — он подошёл к весьма вместительной ванне и быстро потрогал воду, оценивая температуру. — И нет, Питер, это не прелюдия. Ни свечей, ни лепестков роз на полу, ни даже расслабляющего массажа не будет. Ты просто разденешься, залезешь внутрь и просидишь там какое-то время.

— Серьёзно? — Питер рывком стянул толстовку. — Кто бы мог подумать.

Ситуация была немного пикантной — всё же чужой дом, чужая ванная и одежда, от всего этого Питер выглядел напряжённым и угрюмым. Тони хотел как-то его расслабить, но разговор упорно сворачивал не туда.

— Единственное, что, в некотором смысле, могло бы тебя порадовать, — возвращаясь к двери, Тони кивнул в сторону пуфа, — после всего ты получишь моё бельё, но горькая правда в том, что эти трусы я даже не надевал.

— А те, что теперь на мне, значит, у тебя останутся? — Питер едва заметно усмехнулся, расстёгивая ремень.

— Да, прибью их на стену в гостиной, — на ходу бросил Тони. — Если что, мусорное ведро под раковиной. Поторопись, а то вода остынет.

Он дёрнул за дверную ручку и хотел было уйти, но Питер вдруг развернулся, едва не задев его локтем.

— Может, останешься? — он взглянул Тони в лицо. — Меня вроде как достало одиночество. Чтобы просто поговорить, тебе вовсе не обязательно смотреть в мою сторону.

Вспомнив об обещании посидеть вместе, Тони подумал, что Питер, вообще-то, прав. Проведя столько дней наедине с самим собой, он жаждал общения, и отказать ему было едва ли не хуже, чем бросить одного мокнуть на улице. Конечно, поболтать можно и после, но беседе в гостиной могли бы помешать неловкость Питера из-за незнакомой обстановки, неумение Тони вести задушевные разговоры и чёрт его знает что ещё. Влажный полумрак ванной и возможность не смотреть друг на друга могли значительно всё упростить.

— И о чём же мы просто поговорим? — Тони прикрыл дверь. Пока Питер снимал одежду и устраивался в ванной, Тони оставался на месте, развернувшись к нему спиной. — Твоё неразумное геройство мы уже обсудили, мой чёртов эгоизм тоже. Что там ещё осталось? Какой-нибудь школьный проект по физике? Может, нужна помощь с уроками, например?

Когда Питер был уже в воде, Тони подошёл и, сбросив пиджак, устало уселся на пол рядом с ванной. Из-за тёплого пара было жарко, Тони очень хотел снять ещё и футболку, но по понятной причине не стал этого делать.

— О боге,— голос Питера прозвучал непривычно близко, — надеюсь, ты лютеранин?

Поняв, что это шутка, Тони едва не прыснул от смеха.

— Я бы поговорил о тебе, — Питер тоже хохотнул.

Он лежал с закрытыми глазами, положив голову на край ванны. Судя по виду, купание в горячей воде доставляло Питеру удовольствие, и Тони наконец-то вздохнул с облегчением.

— Плохая идея, — закончив его разглядывать, Тони отвернулся, — может, лучше к богу вернёмся? Во мне гораздо меньше интересного.

— Но я хочу знать о тебе больше, — усмехнулся Питер, не открывая глаз. — Что ты любишь поесть, например. Какой твой любимый фильм или группа.

— Пусть будут жареные на гриле сосиски с капустой, «Звёздные войны» и AC/DС, — Тони всё же снял футболку и с наслаждением опёрся спиной о холодный кафель, — видишь, я предупреждал, что это скучно.

Питер хмыкнул, почесав нос. Когда он двигался, пена шуршала и вздымалась, и это отчего-то выглядело забавно.

— Твой любимый цвет?

— Красный, разумеется, — ответил Тони не задумываясь.

Ему уже было интересно, как скоро Питеру надоест получать его банальные ответы.

— Первая книга, которую ты купил себе сам?

Теперь Питер открыл глаза и лёг на живот, развернувшись к нему лицом.

— Сборник лекций Фейнмана по квантовой механике, — на этот раз Тони не удержался от смешка.

Мало того, что он старый зануда, так ещё и сухарь, притом чуть ли не с рождения.

— Нет, — Питер опять хохотнул, видимо, ожидая немного другого.

— Прости, это был не «Бэмби» и даже не «Гарри Поттер», — он лукаво подмигнул, утирая лоб полотенцем. — Фейнман считал теоретическую физику умением превращать слова в формулы, развивать их, а полученные знания преобразовывать обратно в слова. Звучит божественно, ты согласен?

Обращённые на Тони глаза Питера буквально светились. Он и правда хотел знать о мистере Старке что-то личное, то, что нельзя прочитать в официальном досье или найти в Интернете. Тони подумал, что на самом деле раньше его не особо интересовало даже то, кто родители этого парня, и как именно они погибли.

— Ты удивишься, но мне тоже есть о чём вспомнить, — Питер широко ему улыбнулся.

— Серьёзно? — небрежно хмыкнул Тони. — Питер, разве есть что-то увлекательнее квантовой физики и элементарных частиц?

Чем ещё кроме борьбы со злом, потрошением двигателей и стареющим плейбоем интересовался этот пацан, он — вообще-то его наставник — всё ещё не имел ни малейшего понятия.

— Отец ещё в детстве показал мне книгу Вайнберга о раннем развитии вселенной, но мне было шесть, и я мало что там понял.

Тони не поверил своим ушам. Стянув эту книгу из школьной библиотеки в свои восемь, он никак не думал, что в мире найдётся ещё один сопляк, настолько же двинутый на теориях о возникновении миров.

— Господь, так ты читал Вайнберга? «Первые три минуты»? — разглядывая Питера, он невольно прищурился.

— Да, а что в этом странного? — тот почему-то перестал улыбаться.

— Ничего, — Тони оторвал спину от кафеля, — кроме того, что у нас, похоже, много общего. Любой нормальный пацан в шесть лет просто посмотрел бы картинки с формулами и уже через день подпирал ей дверь в уборной. Я прочитал почти до конца, а сколько глав осилил ты?

— Да все, вообще-то. Просто что-то пришлось додумывать самому, а так было интересно.

Привстав из воды, Питер сел на колени. Тони не раз видел его в костюме, поэтому хорошо проработанные мышцы ничуть не удивляли. Рельефными бицепсами и кубиками пресса в окружении Тони Старка могли похвастаться многие, и брутальнее Питер от этого не казался. Однако сейчас они были в ванной и оба без маек, что немного напрягало.

— Считаешь это честно, Питер? — Тони совсем некстати залип на родинке под его правым соском.

— Ты о чём? — он довольно ухмыльнулся, точно невзначай откинув со лба мокрую чёлку. — Умный значит сексуальный?

Насчёт этой улыбки у Тони появилось нехорошее предчувствие.

— Именно, — он подобрал футболку, хотя надевать её теперь было бы глупо.

— Я же не знал, что Вайнберг так тебя заводит, — сидя по пояс в пене, Питер продолжал беззастенчиво на него пялиться. — Если бы знал, вызубрил бы оттуда пару цитат.

— Это чтобы совсем меня погубить?

«А ты не слишком самоуверен для сопляка?» — на самом деле Тони хотел спросить именно это.

— Чтобы заинтересовать, — Питер сделал паузу, но потом добавил с всё той же странной улыбкой: — И сильно. Кстати, можно я встану ненадолго? В воде очень жарко, а моя голая задница тебя вряд ли увлечёт.

Он сделал попытку привстать, но Тони жестом остановил его, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Как ты считаешь, пялиться на причиндалы старшеклассника — преступление? — сейчас Тони старался быть серьёзным как никогда.

— Наверное, нет, но ты же не будешь, — Питер пожал плечами.

Питер снова принимал его уход за бегство, но Тони было плевать, как это выглядит.

— Ещё как буду, Питер, — уходя, он вернул на вешалку полотенце, — так что постой-ка ты один.

— Если что, я не против, — отозвался Питер, вставая в ванной за его спиной.

— О, да, — Тони распахнул дверь, — нисколько не сомневаюсь.


	4. Chapter 4

Первое, что он ощутил, выйдя из ванной, — прохладу и яркий свет, неприятно бьющий в глаза. Тони прошёл гостиную и уже направился в сторону гардеробной, но тут до него донёсся голос Пеппер. Похоже, она говорила по телефону.

— Милая, когда ты вернулась? — Тони уставился на Пеппер так, словно в её появлении было что-то удивительное.

Она убрала телефон и улыбнулась. На волосах Пеппер блестели капли дождя, а плащ на плечах казался насквозь промокшим.

— Минуты три назад, из-за жуткого ливня встречу с заказчиками пришлось перенести, — она принялась торопливо расстёгивать пуговицы. — Ты собирался принять ванну?

Быстро сообразив, что стоит перед ней разопревший и без майки, Тони рассеянно кивнул.

— Не я, это Питер, он замёрз, так что… пришлось привезти его силой и сунуть в кипяток. Я посидел с ним немного, там чертовски жарко.

Можно было сказать, что пока Питер грелся, он занимался на беговой дорожке, но эта мысль немного запоздала.

— Погоди, Тони, я что-то не уловила, — прищурившись, Пеппер наморщила лоб, — так вы были в ванной вместе?

Понимая, как это всё звучит, Тони старался выглядеть подчёркнуто холодно и невозмутимо.

— Да. Мы разговаривали, а что вообще тебя удивляет? — он выразительно вскинул бровь. — Девочки так не делают?

Его тон, видимо, озадачил Пеппер. Она всё ещё казалась растерянной, но глубокая складка на лбу разгладилась, а взгляд потеплел.

— По крайней мере я — нет. Просто это немного странно.

Она скинула плащ и, неловко потеребив его в руках, бросила на спинку стула.

— Странно моё второе имя, Пеппер, — Тони поднял плащ и направился в сторону прихожей. — Кстати, тебе не попадался галстук, такой серый, в стальную полоску? Я точно помню, что заказывал его у Тома Форда, а теперь нигде не могу найти.

— Поищи в гардеробной, — Пеппер вышла за ним следом. — Так Питер останется на ужин? Просто дождь всё ещё идет.

— Не знаю, — Тони остановился и небрежно пожал плечами, — возможно, если захочет.

Оставлять его у себя до самого вечера совсем не хотелось. Тони мог показать пацану дом и главное — мастерскую, от которой тот, разумеется, пришёл бы в восторг, но всё остальное время им троим пришлось бы говорить о чём-то, а подходящих и, главное, безопасных тем пока не находилось.

— Может, заказать еду из ресторана? — Пеппер мягко обняла его, встав за спиной. — Нечасто у нас бывают гости.

Тони вновь почувствовал укол совести. Уже несколько лет он почти не принимал гостей. Когда-то в его доме было многолюдно, в гостиной велись долгие разговоры, споры и обсуждения. Тони даже закатывал бурные вечеринки с пьяными танцами, прыганием гурьбой в бассейн и мордобоем. Теперь знаменитые кутежи остались в прошлом: Тони повзрослел, одумался и почти завёл семью. Вот только Пеппер, видимо, не хватало вечерних посиделок с друзьями, но она никогда не жаловалась.

— Не стоит смущать пацана, — он участливо накрыл ладонью её руку, — ещё решит, что мы стараемся ради него.

— Я бы постаралась, — теплые губы Пеппер уткнулись ему в шею.

— Тогда закажи.

В голове Тони снова возник голос совести: «Если она правда этого хочет, почему бы и нет?»

*******

Остаток дня прошёл вполне предсказуемо. Сначала Тони показал Питеру дом и мастерскую, совмещённую с небольшой лабораторией. Питера интересовали роботы, поэтому он провозился с ними несколько часов, изучая, трогая и рассматривая. После они спустились в гараж. Тони и сам питал слабость к машинам, особенно к коллекционным и дорогим, так что им с Питером было что обсудить. Пеппер сначала пыталась составить им компанию, но поняв, что перебирание железок затянется до самого вечера, ушла в кабинет, сославшись на кучу дел. С одной стороны, это было правдой, с другой — торчать в гараже ей просто наскучило.

Тони прямо спросил у Питера про ужин, и тот согласился не раздумывая. Всё это время Питер казался вполне довольным и расслабленным, но в его поведении было нечто, выводившее Тони из себя. Когда они оставались наедине, Питер охотно поддерживал разговор, от души смеялся над шутками Тони и даже неплохо острил сам, но стоило появиться Пеппер, как его хорошее настроение улетучивалось, а ответы становились подчёркнуто односложными.

За ужином повторилась та же картина. Еда оказалась изумительно вкусной — повар из любимого итальянского ресторана превзошёл сам себя — но настроение Питера оставляло желать лучшего. Ел он с аппетитом, был вежлив, но почти не участвовал в разговоре. Бедняжка Пеппер как могла поддерживала беседу, без конца задавала ему какие-то вопросы, улыбалась и всячески проявляла расположение, однако всё было тщетно. В конце концов Тони надоело делать вид, что он не понимает, отчего это Питер вдруг стал таким мрачным. Он тоже уткнулся в свою тарелку и до конца ужина фактически просидел молча. Единственным его желанием было поскорее отправить Питера на базу и покончить со всей этой игрой в гостеприимного босса и робкого подчинённого.

Тони ожидал, что сразу после десерта Питер засобирается к себе, но его и тут ждал сюрприз. Когда Пеппер, разумеется, из вежливости, предложила немного посидеть в гостиной, Питер зачем-то согласился, и Тони разозлился ещё больше. Говорить им троим было не о чем, а молча смотреть новости по телику Тони вполне мог и в одиночку, без угрюмых взглядов зацикленного на нём пацана.

— Может, сыграем во что-нибудь? — Пеппер прервала затянувшуюся паузу.

— Как насчёт покера на раздевание или бутылочки? — не сдержавшись, зло съязвил Тони.

В ответ Пеппер укоризненно поджала губы, а на кислой физиономии Питера мелькнуло подобие усмешки.

— Есть одна очень простая игра из моего детства, — устраиваясь поудобнее, она обхватила руками колени. — Некто загадывает человека или предмет, находящийся в его поле зрения. Потом он говорит, глядя при этом строго перед собой: «Я смотрю на что-то, похожее на что-то». А все другие, услышав его ассоциацию, угадывают игрока или объект.

Тони подумал, что если бы Пеппер не пришла в «Старк Индастриз», со своим жизнелюбием и оптимизмом она могла бы работать где угодно, даже в лагере скаутов.

— Давайте начнём с простого и банального? — Пеппер обвела комнату лукавым взглядом. — Я смотрю на что-то, напоминающее зеркало.

Зачем-то вспомнив о родинке Питера, Тони мысленно закатил глаза, хлопнув себя по лбу.

— Оконное стекло, — он с шумом выдохнул, — это слишком просто.

— А может, мисс Поттс говорит о стеклянной вазе на каминной полке? — неожиданно подал голос Питер.

— Да, Питер, именно ваза! — Пеппер неестественно радостно всплеснула руками. — Теперь твоя очередь.

— Я не знаю, что загадать, — Питер покосился на Тони, — можно пропустить ход?

Встав с дивана, Тони подошёл к окну. Было около десяти часов вечера, проклятый ливень никак не унимался, на улице давно стемнело.

— Питер, ну же, загадай самое очевидное. Тут все свои, — продолжала настаивать Пеппер.

Заметив, что тот уткнулся в телефон, Тони решил действовать напрямую.

— Если Паучок не хочет, тогда загадаю я, — он сел на столешницу и скрестил руки на груди. — Я смотрю на что-то, напоминающее о бренности всего сущего.

По лицу Пеппер он понял, что намёк на время прозвучал чересчур грубо. Но Тони не подал вида, что это его смутило. Питеру в любом случае пора было ехать домой, завтра всех ждала работа и учёба, а значит, не стоило засиживаться до глубокой ночи.

— Это часы, — Питер спрятал телефон в карман. Судя по карте города с маячком, мелькнувшим на экране, машину он всё же вызвал сам. — Ладно, раз уж я отгадал два раза подряд… Я смотрю на что-то, что никогда не будет принадлежать мне.

Тони физически ощутил, как комнату заполняет густая вязкая тишина. Весь день и весь вечер Тони опасался чего-то подобного, и вот он — неловкий момент истины.

— И что это? — он даже не стал делать вид, что удивлён. — Домашний кинотеатр за десять тысяч баксов? Не стоит унывать, Питер, если это так, я легко могу внести тебя в завещание.

Тони осторожно перевёл взгляд на Пеппер, по лицу которой было заметно, что её посетила неприятная догадка. Разговоры в ванной, упорное молчание за ужином и этот странный выпад вместе могли бы намекнуть ей о многом.

— Да, мистер Старк, и как вы догадались? — Питер нервно улыбнулся и быстро встал с дивана.

— Интуиция. Кто в восемнадцать не хотел такой же? — Тони сделал театрально широкий жест. — Если так нравятся мои вещи, можешь оставить себе бельё и носки, всё лучше, чем ничего. Проводить тебя до машины?

Питер покачал головой.

— Благодарю, мистер Старк. Даже не знаю, чем вернуть долг.

Сейчас на его лице читались досада и раздражение, хотя сам Тони вряд ли выглядел счастливее. До своего признания Питер был для него эдаким хорошим мальчиком, немного восторженным и наивным. Теперь же Тони больше не видел перед собой того славного простачка: любовь, ревность или желание говорить на равных сделали Питера другим человеком. Хотя приобретённая уверенность иногда всё ещё его подводила.

— Брось, Питер, это же просто трусы, — внимательно его разглядывая, Тони склонил голову на бок. — Подари мне тёплые кальсоны на Рождество и будем квиты. В моём возрасте, знаешь ли, начинаешь ценить уют и практичность.

— Милый, мне кажется, мы совсем заговорили Питера, — Пеппер спасла их от новой неуклюжей паузы. — Спасибо за чудесный вечер, в самом деле, мы всегда рады друзьям.

Она улыбнулась, но как-то грустно, будто через силу. Тони знал: если Пеппер волнуется, она начинает вертеть в пальцах первое, что попало под руку, в данном случае карандаш. Похоже, Питеру всё ещё трудно было выносить её взгляд. Он быстро отвернулся и пробормотал, заметно краснея:

— Мисс Поттс, простите, что за столом, да и вообще, вёл себя как придурок, на меня находит иногда. Ужин и игра, они правда были классные.

Телефон в его кармане пискнул, оповещая, что внизу ждёт такси.

— Ничего страшного, Питер, заходи, когда пожелаешь, — Пеппер быстро поднялась с дивана, — мы с То… мистером Старком будем очень рады.

Она протянула руку, которую Питер тут же пожал, немного нервно и порывисто.

— Да, Питер, ждём тебя в любой день, — Тони взял со стола графин и небрежно плеснул себе виски. — Ты же просто восхитительный собеседник. Деньги есть?

Питер показал бумажник вместо ответа.

— До свидания, мистер Старк, — он поспешно развернулся и вышел.

Когда дверь за Питером закрылась, Тони с Пеппер остались вдвоём, но ни о какой романтической атмосфере не могло быть и речи. Тони просто пил и наблюдал, как Пеппер рассеянно смотрит на свой бокал с вином. Вздохнув, он приказал роботам убрать посуду в столовой и присел рядом с ней на диван.

— Вот же наглец, — проворчал Тони, будто обращаясь к самому себе, — а ведь раньше был шилом в заднице, заснял бы тут каждый миллиметр для своего дурацкого видеоблога и не затыкался бы ни на секунду.

— Знаешь, издёвка была лишней, — развернувшись, Пеппер укоризненно на него взглянула. — Питеру и так непросто.

— Издёвка, от меня? — Тони изобразил искреннее недоумение. — Ну что ты, милая, я был сама любезность… Кстати, напомни, отчего Питеру непросто, много уроков задают?

Он поставил стакан на подлокотник дивана, внимательно разглядывая профиль Пеппер. Её лицо было красивым и нежным, но мысли Тони упорно витали где-то в другом месте. Хотел ли он сейчас раздеть её и отнести в спальню, Тони никак не мог определиться.

— Ты же не мог не заметить, — вздохнула Пеппер и немного смутилась. — Вы с Питером так здорово ладите, общаетесь на равных, но стоит мне попробовать заговорить с ним или даже просто войти в комнату, как он замыкается и уходит в себя, старается лишний раз не смотреть в мою сторону… Понимаешь, Тони, Питер, кажется, ревнует…

Тони сначала застыл как изваяние, а затем начал машинально вертеть в руках стакан, едва не расплескав недопитый виски. Проницательность Пеппер его совсем не радовала — откровенного разговора теперь было не избежать. Придётся выложить всё про дурацкое признание, правда, о поцелуе он бы Пеппер никогда не сказал, к тому же, он и впрямь случился на эмоциях.

— В его возрасте многие через это проходят, я имею в виду, влюблённость в кого-то старше. Питер равняется на тебя, хочет быть как ты, возможно, твоя женщина — просто некий недостижимый идеал.

— Моя женщина… — не понимая, тупо повторил Тони. — Погоди, хочешь сказать, Питер ревнует тебя ко мне?

— Ну да, — Пеппер слегка удивлённо на него взглянула, — может, мальчик запутался и сам не понимает, что испытывает, ему просто одиноко, и…

Тони хмыкнул, мысленно переведя дух. Настроение у него тут же улучшилось. Знала бы милая Пеппер, насколько трезво этот пацан мыслил, совершенно осознанно выбрав свою «цель».

— Губа у него точно не дура.

Он подумал, что теперь Пеппер сама решит держаться подальше, пока «бедный мальчик» не выкинет её из головы. Так или иначе, на безнадёжную влюбленность Питера можно было списать многие его странности.

— Не стоит издеваться над ним из-за этого и устраивать соревнования. Ты тоже был юным. Я бы хотела как-то помочь Питеру…

У Тони мелькнула мысль, что с настойчивостью мелкого засранца в помощи нуждался скорее объект его воздыханий, но, разумеется, промолчал.

— Подари ему свою фотку с выпускного, ту, с кудряшками, — он сделал неуклюжую попытку отшутиться.

— Я серьёзно, Тони, — Пеппер строго на него взглянула. — Пожалуй, мне нужно выкроить время на неделе, хочу записаться на приём к своему психотерапевту, немного разобраться в себе.

— А-а, к доктору Франкенштейн? — кисло улыбнулся Тони, откидываясь на спинку дивана.

— Бронштейн, вообще-то, Сара Бронштейн, — невозмутимо ответила Пеппер и отпила из бокала. — И она действительно очень мне помогла.

За столько лет непростых отношений с Пеппер у Тони сложилось стойкое впечатление, что её докторша ненавидит мужиков как вид. Что бы ни делал Тони, Бронштейн жёстко критиковала его, анализируя и раскладывая перед Пеппер по полочкам каждую мелочь, нарочно или невольно выставляя его инфантильным эгоистом. Пеппер удалось затащить Тони на совместный приём только раз, и это были едва ли не самые неприятные два часа в его жизни.

— По-моему, она тоже на тебя запала. В следующий раз попросит список моих недостатков заламинировать и повесить в нашей спальне.

В случае с Пеппер ирония не особо спасала, когда речь шла о самопознании и личностном росте.

— Не стоит смотреть на всё свысока, дорогой, — она заметно насупилась. — В восемнадцать для тебя могло не быть ничего важнее любви. Что касается Сары, у неё свои, вполне эффективные методы работы. Не забывай, что она такой же учёный, как и ты.

— Да, и для меня, как и для твоей церберши, в возрасте Питера не было ничего важнее науки. Школьники нынче другие, — пожал плечами Тони, отпивая виски.

— Это ты всегда был другим, — почему-то грустно улыбнулась ему Пеппер и подарила целомудренный поцелуй в висок.

Она встала и, оставив недопитый бокал, пошла в сторону спальни. Завтра Пеппер предстоял очередной трудный день, да и график самого Тони был плотным, как всегда.


	5. Chapter 5

Когда Тони вошёл в небольшую уборную рядом со спальней, Пеппер уже приняла душ и, завернувшись в большое пушистое полотенце, с энтузиазмом чистила зубы. Мокрые волосы, никакой косметики, смешные шлёпанцы на ногах — сейчас Пеппер выглядела как юная первокурсница, и это было ужасно трогательно.

— И всё же, — Тони встал за её спиной и заглянул в зеркало, — почему эта Бронштейн кажется мне неравнодушной к тебе?

Сплюнув пасту, Пеппер лукаво улыбнулась:

— Может, потому что когда вы встретились, на ней был строгий мужской костюм?

— Точно! — Тони с напускной серьёзностью ткнул пальцем в её отражение. — Пеппер, эта женщина определённо лесбиянка и наверняка доминант в постели.

— Перестань, у неё фото дочери на столе, — тщательно прополоскав рот, Пеппер махнула на него рукой.

— С каких это пор лесбиянками запрещено рожать? — всё ещё разглядывая её в зеркале, Тони опёрся плечом о кафельную стену.

— Думаю, она замужем, — Пеппер закончила умываться и, протерев лицо лосьоном, направилась в спальню. — И потом, Сара специализируется на помощи семейным парам. Понимаешь?

Уходя, она ласково ему улыбнулась. Тони подошёл к раковине и, открыв кран, выдавил на щётку немного зубной пасты.

— У геев тоже бывают семьи. Думаешь, помощь им не нужна?

Тони придирчиво осмотрел себя в зеркале. Мешки под глазами его, конечно, не красили, но лёгкая седина определённо добавляла шарма. Мысль о том, что ему всё же не помешало бы возобновить регулярные занятия в спортзале, возникла сама собой.

— Я этого не говорила, — голос Пеппер долетел до него сквозь шум воды.

— Пеппер, меня просто возмущает твоя гомофобия, — поддразнивая её, Тони быстро сунул щётку в рот.

— Моя что? — возмущённое лицо Пеппер появилось из-за двери. — Эй, как тебе не стыдно?!

Она рассмеялась, швырнув в Тони полотенцем.

— Мне, милая? — он ловко увернулся. — Стыдно должно быть тебе, где вообще твоя чёртова толерантность?

— Ещё одно слово, и я тебя побью, — дурачась, она сняла с ноги тапок.

— Правда глаза колет? — Тони быстро прополоскал рот, схватил пищащую и брыкающуюся Пеппер на руки и поволок к кровати.

Они уже улеглись и погасили свет, когда Тони тихо спросил, развернувшись к Пеппер лицом.

— Серьёзно, милая, ты когда-нибудь думала о сексе с другой женщиной?

Тони и сам толком не знал, почему эти мысли постоянно лезли ему в голову. Занимающиеся любовью девушки никогда не были частью его эротических фантазий, да и представить Пеппер в подобной ситуации Тони мог с трудом.

— По настоящему нет, — ответила Пеппер, не открывая глаз, — но однажды мне приснился поцелуй с моей лучшей подругой.

— Ты испугалась?

— Не помню, — она улыбнулась, — это было ещё в школе. Скорее всего, я удивилась и решила, что маме о таком лучше не рассказывать. А как насчёт тебя?

Тони подспудно ждал этого вопроса, но ответить на него честно было и просто, и трудно одновременно.

— Хочешь знать, спал ли я с парнем? — вглядываясь в темноту, он приподнялся на локте.

— Угу, — Пеппер машинально кивнула.

— Ты не поверишь… — Тони с усмешкой прикрыл лоб рукой.

— О, боже, — тихо прыснув, она наконец-то открыла глаза.

— Да, милая, — он с мечтательным вздохом откинулся на подушку. — Его звали Мустафа и он был чёрным канатоходцем из Алжира. Двухметровая звезда бродячего цирка и я — чокнутый любитель механики с тонкой как у цыплёнка шеей. Разве не прекрасная история?

— Ты это выдумал только что? — после небольшой паузы Пеппер повернула к нему голову.

Несмотря на темноту, Тони знал, что сейчас она улыбалась, просто и ласково, как всегда.

— Разумеется, — он устало фыркнул, — правда, увы, не так поэтична. Я просто напился на студенческой вечеринке, а утром обнаружил себя в постели со старшекурсником. Имени его я не помню, подробностей тоже, так что, наверное, тот раз не считается.

На самом деле кое-что он всё же помнил, но по понятным причинам предпочёл бы забыть. Тогда Тони понравилось ощущение крепких тугих мышц под ладонями, жёстких поцелуев и грубых торопливых ласк, совершенно не похожих на те, к которым он привык. Трахать парня было непривычно, но ощущения от анального секса оказались такими яркими, что Тони не отказался бы повторить это снова. Конечно же, с девушкой, как могло быть иначе? Однако сексуально раскрепощённой дамочки с крепкими рельефными мышцами и кубиками пресса на животе в его жизни так и не случилось.

— Ладно, повеса, спокойной ночи, — Пеппер осторожно погладила его по лицу, — спишем всё на ошибки бурной молодости.

— У тебя встреча с утра? — спросил Тони, потрогав её руку.

— Да, так что попробую выспаться.

Разумеется, Тони не возражал. Он чувствовал лёгкое возбуждение, но не от близости Пеппер, а потому что вспомнил тот проклятый вечер с безумной вечеринкой и пьяным сексом с непонятно кем. Его мучил один вопрос, задавать себе который Тони долго не решался. Пошёл бы он на это снова или благоразумно вернулся в свою общагу, как остальные? Сейчас ответ был, и ответ этот Тони не нравился.

«Я сбежал из ванной, потому что поганец снова задел меня за живое, или причина была в чём-то другом? — продолжая себя накручивать, Тони перевернулся на спину. — Он ведь понял, почему я остался. Почему вообще притащил к себе, согласился на грёбаный «Старбакс», а не вежливо послал куда подальше, сведя общение к минимуму».

В груди у Тони неприятно защемило — неужели он клюнул, и теперь упёртый сопляк Питер Паркер интересует его куда больше, чем просто смышлёный стажёр с суперспособностями.

Во время их неловкого поцелуя Тони был настолько ошарашен, что толком ничего не почувствовал — просто мягкое касание губ, не больше. Теперь же воспоминания о нём пробуждали в Тони волну смутного желания, за которое ему даже не было стыдно. Сильное гибкое тело, распаренное от горячей воды, и взгляд, откровенно дающий понять — «я хочу тебя»… Тони шумно сглотнул и закрыл глаза. Пеппер тихонько сопела рядом, но сейчас это не имело значения. Рука Тони сама потянулась к паху: стиснуть зубы, стянуть трусы и, быстро поиграв с мошонкой, начать дрочить, представляя проклятую родинку под его соском. Чуть прогнувшись в пояснице, Тони тяжело дышал. Его пальцы мысленно скользили по мокрым от воды плечам Питера, по его спине и упругой, бесстыдно оттопыренной заднице. Питер опять целовал его, но уже иначе: горячо и властно, глубоко всовывая Тони в рот проворный влажный язык. Запах лавандовой пены, касание его пальцев, вкус его губ и кожи… В паху у Тони всё горело. Он дрочил быстро и размашисто, жадно хватая ноздрями воздух. Теперь он видел Питера на полу, тот лежал на спине и трогал сам себя, подтянув колени к груди. Голые без единого волоска яйца, нелепо торчащий в сторону член и задница с крепко сжатым розовым анусом. Тони кончил, едва представив, какой он узкий и горячий там внутри.

По счастью, Пеппер так и не проснулась. Отдышавшись, он осторожно встал с кровати и, стараясь не шуметь, вышел в уборную. Тони кинул на пол трусы и встал под душ. Мыслей почти не было, он просто смыл остатки спермы с руки и живота и лёг спать.

*******

Тони уехал из дома рано утром. Обычно они с Пеппер завтракали вместе, но в этот раз не вышло — Тони срочно вызвал глава ЩИТа. Кто-то или что-то атаковало американскую подводную лодку недалеко от Мексиканского залива, и, видимо, Фьюри всерьёз опасался появления очередного монстра-мутанта или подводного супер солдата. Чисто технически протаранить борт подводной лодки могла обычная торпеда, но в отчёте военных оказалось больше вопросов, чем ответов.

Тони взглянул на часы. Несмотря на раннее утро, улицы были полны машин. Народ ехал в центр, и Тони пожалел, что не может воспользоваться бронёй — в воздухе стоять в пробках ему бы не пришлось. Чтобы хоть как-то убить время, Тони включил радио. Оказалось, что ведущие всех городских утренних шоу бурно обсуждали вчерашний ливень и ужасное ночное ДТП, в котором, к счастью, никто не пострадал. Сообразив, что авария произошла примерно в одиннадцатом часу, Тони машинально сделал звук погромче.

Бодрый голос девушки-диджея показался ему смутно знакомым: «Из департамента дорожной полиции сообщают, что вчера ночью загадочный житель Нью-Йорка, более известный как Человек-паук, предотвратил крупное ДТП в районе Куинс».

Тони хмыкнул и покачал головой. Даже в свой первый день на свободе мелкий засранец не смог обойтись без приключений.

«Немногочисленные очевидцы успели снять на мобильный телефон, как огромный мусоровоз потерял управление на сырой трассе и едва не вылетел на встречную полосу. Как раз в это время там находилось несколько машин, однако столкновения удалось избежать. Водителям и пассажирам повезло — отважный Человек-паук удержал мусоровоз своей сверхмощной паутиной! В этот раз никто не пострадал. Водитель мусоровоза отделался парой ссадин».

Дальше шло обсуждение новости с гостем шоу — им оказался какой-то модный Бродвейский постановщик. Быстро потеряв интерес, Тони переключил канал. Новая радиостанция, видимо, передавала телефонные интервью с очевидцами. Явно взволнованный парень тараторил как сорока.

«Братва, это было очуметь как круто! Вчера мы возвращались с вечеринки: отходняк, темнота, ливень и всё такое… Вдруг бум, хрясь, бах — прямо на нас несётся гребаный мусоровоз, здоровенный, как жопа моей бабушки! Каниша сразу начала кричать, я вывернул руль, но понимал — это конец. Но тут появился тот парень в костюме и пиу — поймал мусоровоз этой своей паучьей штуковиной! Я хочу обратиться к Человеку-пауку. Чувак, даже если ты белый, теперь в Ист Сайде у тебя есть чёрный кровный брат, ведь ты реально спас наши жизни!»

Вторым оказался водитель такси, которого Тони даже не видел.

«В моей машина сидеть пассажир, совсем молодая мальчик, мы ехали не быстро и не медленно, как положено… И тут грузовик с отходы перевернулась, я выжать тормоз, а этот парень достать из сумки свою костюм и на полном ходу выскочить в окно! Да-да-да, я, Али Мехмед, видеть Человек-паук свои собственные глаза! Если интересно, как он выглядеть, номер мой таксопарк 8(954)876…». На этом запись предусмотрительно оборвали.

Тони выключил радио. Теперь картина происшествия была ему более-менее понятна. Питер увидел потерявший управление автомобиль и сделал всё, чтобы сохранить жизни людей. Честно говоря, сам Тони поступил бы также. Заметив, что пробка на перекрестке начала рассасываться, Тони прибавил газу. Сначала он не собирался звонить Питеру первым — о таких новостях стажёр обязан был сообщать куратору сам. Однако всего через пару минут Тони не выдержал и достал телефон.

— И когда ты собирался мне сказать? — хотя тон был подчёркнуто строгим, Тони вовсе на него не злился.

— Вообще-то, я и не собирался, — судя по голосу, Питер только что проснулся.

Тони быстро представил его, растрёпанного и заспанного, в одних трусах лежащего под скомканным одеялом. То, что это были трусы самого Тони, почему-то никак не шло у него из головы.

— Вот как? — Тони неопределённо хмыкнул.

Умей пацан читать мысли, он был бы сильно удивлён.

— Ну да, — просто ответил Питер, — ты бы всё равно узнал и начал меня отчитывать.

— Я не собираюсь тебя отчитывать, — наконец-то проскочив перекрёсток, Тони с облегчением перевёл дух, — ты поступил правильно. От ДТП никто не застрахован, ты просто оказался в нужном месте в нужное время.

— Что, правда так думаешь?

Питер явно не ожидал ничего подобного. Удивлять его было даже по-своему приятно.

— Конечно, всё в порядке, малыш, — до штаб-квартиры ЩИТа оставалось проехать несколько кварталов. — Кстати, ты можешь вернуться на базу, когда захочешь. Меня всё равно не будет в Нью-Йорке какое-то время, а там достаточно места для отработки новых функций костюма и тренировок. Вижу, с паутиной проблем нет, а вот в рукопашной тебе есть над чем поработать.

— Снова от меня сбегаешь? — Питер ожидаемо проигнорировал всё, кроме отъезда.

— Не в этот раз, — Тони наморщил лоб. — У Пеппер в субботу день рождения, я обещал свозить её в Исландию.

Врать не пришлось. Тони уже забронировал шикарный отель с номером для новобрачных и даже заказал столик в каком-то модном ресторане Рейкьявика. Кроме того, он собирался отключить телефон на пару дней — как ни крути, настоящий подарок для любимой девушки.

— А как насчёт моего дня рождения? — тут же пошутил Питер. — Может, махнём в Диснейленд?

Представив такую поездку с катанием на аттракционах, просмотром мультиков и сахарной ватой, Тони на долю секунды почувствовал себя запоздавшим педофилом. Хотя не воспринимай он теперь Питера как сексуальный объект, в самом Диснейленде не было ничего ужасного. Да, пацану уже восемнадцать, но тот факт, что он школьник, ставил жирный крест на самой возможности… Осознав, о чём думает, Тони едва не хлопнул себя по лбу. Однако он быстро собрался, списав всё на ночные фантазии о парнях. Да, он дрочил на Питера, но только потому, что именно его видел голым в ванной. Никакой другой причины быть не могло.

— Я, конечно, польщён, Паучок, — ответил Тони подчеркнуто сухо, — но лучше предложи это славной тёте Мэй. Не хочу быть прямолинейным, но если ты не заметил, у нас с Вирджинией несколько иные отношения.

— Кстати, о мисс Поттс. Надеюсь, она в порядке? — голос Питера заметно погрустнел.

— В полном. Записалась к психоаналитику, считая, что невольно влюбила в себя старшеклассника.

Было понятно, что Питер попытается что-нибудь съязвить, собственно, так оно и вышло.

— А ты чего же не записался? — спросил он насмешливо. — Вообще-то, это было бы логичнее.

Отметив, как хорошо его знает, Тони мысленно усмехнулся.

— Я привык сам решать свои проблемы.

— И как, решил?

Тони невольно вспомнил его лицо. Когда Питер хотел казаться взрослым мужиком, то старался выглядеть уверенным и ироничным.

— Ты мне скажи.

— Честно? — Тони услышал сдавленный смешок. — У меня для тебя плохие новости.

— Значит, всё ещё любишь меня?

Очередной дурацкий вопрос вырвался точно сам собой. Что бы ни сказал Питер, ответ был очевиден, но по какой-то неведомой причине Тони хотел его услышать.

— А что, собственно, поменялось? — не задумываясь, переспросил Питер.

Это означало «да», так что сюрприза не произошло.

— А ведь и в самом деле ничего, — Тони придал голосу нотку обречённости.

Разговор пора было заканчивать, но ни тот, ни другой не спешили прощаться. Тони подумал, что так долго виснуть на телефоне он мог разве что в студенческие годы, когда ночи напролёт болтал о книгах, общих знакомых или сексе с очередной подружкой. Теперь долгие разговоры по сотовому действовали ему на нервы, но случай Питера наглядно доказывал, что не бывает правил без исключений.

— Веди аккуратнее, ладно? — теперь Питер словно говорил тише.— Асфальт всё ещё сырой.

— Спасибо за заботу, — Тони невольно улыбнулся.

— Пожалуйста.

Они замолчали, пауза оказалась неловкой. Понимая, что попрощаться теперь самое время, Тони открыл рот, но ляпнул вовсе не то, что собирался.

— Тебе было больно? — он всего на миг отвёл взгляд от дороги. — Колени? Локти? Короче, костюм, он надёжно защитил тебя?

— Да, всё хорошо, — Тони снова послышался смешок.

— Что такое? — он хмыкнул. — Я сказал что-то забавное?

— Приятно, что ты за меня волнуешься, — судя по интонации, Питер всё ещё улыбался.

Снова представив его в кровати, Тони отчего-то стало любопытно, насколько часто он сам становился объектом эротических фантазий Питера. Совсем зелёный парнишка, мастурбирующий на фото своего кумира на обложке какого-нибудь «Форбс», — просто долбаная классика жанра. Тони ясно увидел маленькую комнатушку с дурацкими плакатами, старой коробкой с железками и кучей учебников на столе, журнал на кровати и Питера со спущенными штанами, склонившегося над самым знаменитым снимком мистера Старка. Тони подумал, что если уж выбирать фото для дрочки, сам бы он остановился именно на том — на фоне взрыва. В официальном досье на веб-сайте Щ.И.Т.а Тони просто богатый старый пень в очках — ничего вызывающего или сексуального.

— Я за тебя отвечаю, вообще-то, — он с трудом отогнал ненужные мысли.

— И когда ты вернёшься? — любопытства Питеру явно было не занимать.

— Ну… — Тони идеально выдержал паузу, — когда-нибудь вернусь.

В трубке послышалось сопение, а значит, стоило ожидать новый вопрос.

— Мы ведь не увидимся перед отъездом? — голос Питера опять стал грустным.

— Полагаю, нет.

«Хотя бы потому, что я не могу найти ни одной причины для встречи», — быстро пронеслось у него в голове.

— Тогда берегите себя, мистер Старк, — напускное безразличие, такое Тони слышал уже не раз.

— Да, — он прервал связь и отшвырнул телефон на сиденье, — ты тоже будь осторожен, малыш.

*******

До отъезда в Исландию оставалось меньше двенадцати часов, а Тони всё ещё не подготовил отчёты для Фьюри и Бембриджа. Почти сутки он внимательно изучал чертежи и технические данные сверхмощной подводной лодки, раз двадцать перечитал рапорт командира, сравнивая его показания с данными радара, но общая картина произошедшего никак не хотела укладываться в голове. Тони постоянно отвлекался: вопросы Пеппер, деловая переписка с приглашениями выступить, прочесть лекцию или же просто обозначить своё присутствие где-то в качестве свадебного генерала, трескотня «Новостей» по телевизору — всё это мешало нормально соображать. Вместо того, чтобы полностью сосредоточиться на работе, его мысли витали чёрт знает где, с великим трудом возвращаясь к треклятой подводной лодке. В этот день Тони Старк был нужен всем, кроме Питера Паркера.

Бросив очередной взгляд на сотовый, Тони недовольно свёл брови. После того телефонного разговора в машине Питер не пытался с ним связаться. Ни звонков, ни сообщений за целых три дня. Хотя такое поведение и походило на месть, Тони понимал, что дело вовсе не в этом. Просто Питеру не хотелось лишний раз надоедать слишком занятому мистеру Старку. Тони ведь сам дал понять, чтобы его не дёргали без крайней нужды, и Питер принял условия игры. Это молчание раздражало, однако снова звонить ему первым Тони не собирался.

— Извини, что беспокою, — голос Пеппер в очередной раз прервал ход его мыслей, — но нам всё-таки надо поговорить.

— Это никак не подождёт полчаса, милая? — Тони даже не пытался скрыть раздражения. — У нас будет целая неделя на разговоры. Может, отложим, пока Фьюри не начал грызть мне задницу?

Он поднял глаза и едва не присвистнул от неожиданности. Пеппер стояла в дверях в плаще и туфлях, опираясь на ручку любимого пластикового чемодана на колёсиках. Решив, что перепутал время, Тони машинально взглянул на часы, но до поездки в аэропорт было ещё далеко.

— Постой, наш вылет, — он нахмурился, — его что, перенесли?

— Дело не в этом, — облокотившись о дверной косяк, Пеппер тяжело вздохнула. — Я лечу одна, Тони. Ты остаёшься. Все эти дни я много думала и пришла к выводу, что так будет лучше.

Она будто невзначай обернулась в сторону прихожей. Вероятно, внизу уже ждало такси. Тони вспомнил, что с самого утра Пеппер пыталась сказать ему что-то важное, но всякий раз он вежливо и не очень выставлял её за дверь.

— Лучше для кого? — он швырнул чертёж на стол и скрестил руки на груди.

— Для меня, — Пеппер опять взглянула ему в лицо. — После беседы с Сарой Бронштейн я решила, что… — она нервно поправила лёгкий газовый шарф, — словом, мне надо побыть одной и всё взвесить. Этот день рождения — прекрасная возможность разобраться в своих чувствах. Сара считает, что брак слишком серьёзный шаг для тех, кто «просто привык быть вместе»… и я с ней согласна, — Пеппер грустно улыбнулась и покачала головой. — А ещё я сказала ей про Питера. Про свои сомнения и… словом, странно, что ты, почти мой муж, не заметил никакого напряжения между нами. А если бы на месте Питера был взрослый мужчина? Такие вещи любящие люди чувствуют сердцем, — поняв, что Тони не собирается ничего говорить, Пеппер огорчённо добавила: — Пойми, я растеряна… Я знаю, что нужна тебе, Тони, но вот в качестве кого? И ты, ты тоже мне нужен, но сейчас нам необходимо взять паузу и во всём разобраться.

Тони чувствовал себя так, словно ему на голову внезапно вылили ведро ледяной воды. Решение Пеппер, конечно же, не было спонтанным, и выходило, что и вчера вечером, занимаясь любовью, и сегодня за завтраком, подавая Тони бутерброд с джемом, она уже знала, что летит одна. Всё это плохо укладывалось в голове и воспринималось как дурной сон или злая шутка.

— Ты аннулировала заявку на самолёт, воспользовавшись моей картой? — зачем-то спросил Тони, хотя на языке вертелись совсем другие вопросы.

— Да, — Пеппер пожала плечами, — если это сейчас так важно… Не помню, чтобы ты запрещал брать её.

Повисла пауза, заполнить которую оказалось нечем. В душе Тони бушевала целая буря самых разных эмоций, но облечь эти чувства в слова оказалось нелегко. Поездки в Исландию не будет, потому что Пеппер решила всё за двоих — и самое ужасное, что он, вероятно, этого заслуживал.

— Пойми, — она снова глубоко вздохнула, — мой отъезд вовсе не означает, что я обижена или больше тебя не люблю. Это… мне просто нужно понять саму себя. Сможет ли женщина вроде меня жить с мужчиной вроде тебя всю жизнь и быть счастливой. Ты — это ты, а мне иногда нужно…

— Внимание? — Тони быстро подошёл к Пеппер и крепко сжал её ладони. — Забота? Говори как есть, Пеппер, я долбаный эгоцентрист и никогда не отрицал своих недостатков. Разумеется, ты заслуживаешь гораздо большего, чем всё это, но, милая, я…

— Тони, прости, — Пеппер неловко отстранилась, — у меня регистрация через полчаса. Надо ехать.

— Понимаю, — отпустив её руки, Тони упрямо поджал губы. — Могу я хотя бы отвезти тебя в аэропорт?

— Тридцать минут напряжённого молчания, — она грустно улыбнулась, — ты правда этого хочешь? Я подумала, что будет лучше, если меня подбросит Хэппи.

— Действительно, почему бы и нет, — теперь Тони понял, что разозлился. Хэппи с его заботой и собачьей преданностью всегда был превосходной жилеткой для Пеппер. Слёзы, упрёки, жалобы — за все эти годы чего только не наслушался от неё, наверное, этот уж слишком добросердечный здоровяк. — Позвони мне, как приземлишься. Да, и пришли открытку, если не трудно, повешу её на холодильник.

Он чмокнул Пеппер в щеку, изобразив беззаботную улыбку. Боль, ревность и обида на себя самого — теперь его чувствам хотя бы нашлись определения.

— Я позвоню, — Пеппер тоже улыбнулась. — Пожалуйста, береги себя.

Когда, проводив её до машины, Тони вернулся в прихожую, первым его желанием было напиться вдрызг и не просыхать как можно дольше. Не то чтобы на Исландию у них имелись грандиозные планы, но кое-какой маршрут был намечен, отели и рестораны заказаны, а главное, там Тони не чувствовал бы себя так скверно от ненавистного одиночества. Одно дело, когда ты с головой погружен в работу, и огромный пустой дом не напрягает, и совсем другое — оказаться одному в состоянии, когда всё валится из рук. Кисло усмехнувшись самому себе в зеркало, Тони побрёл в гостиную с чётким намерением пересмотреть все части «Звёздных войн» в компании ПЯТНИЦы и внушительной бутылки виски.

*******

— Мистер Старк? — голос Питера показался ему настороженно удивлённым.

Удивляться и правда было чему — звонок от якобы укатившего на отдых шефа в половине первого ночи обычно не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— Да, всего лишь. Ждал кого-то ещё? — Тони лениво сполз на пол, вполглаза наблюдая за тем, как Квай-Гон впервые ощущает Силу в юном Энакине Скайуокере. — Где ты и что ты делаешь?

— Дома, пытаюсь писать реферат по биологии, — Тони почему-то представил ироничное выражение его лица и, вообще-то, не ошибся. — Как Исландия, впечатляет? Мог бы просто прислать фотки.

Если Питер и злился, это было почти незаметно, а вот сам Тони не мог правдоподобно притворяться трезвым, как ни пытался. Язык заплетался, а мысли всё время путались. Он вообще не понимал, для чего позвонил Питеру среди ночи — ни одной внятной причины для этого не было. Вероятно, Тони просто хотел услышать его голос.

— Без понятия, — хмыкнул он, убавляя звук, — честно говоря, никогда там не был.

— Вы что, отменили поездку? — в тоне Питера снова зазвучала тревога.

— Не совсем, — Тони налил себе ещё, — в последний момент Пеппер решила ехать одна, потому что… потому что просто так решила. В общем, если у тебя появились какие-то новости или… я даже не знаю…

Тони запнулся, напрочь забыв, о чём хотел сказать. Только теперь он осознал, насколько сильно пьян, и что идея звонить Питеру в таком состоянии была совсем неудачной.

— Ясно, — в трубке послышалось напряжённое сопение. — Так ты скучаешь по мне или по ней? Из-за кого из нас ты так накидался?

— Это сложный вопрос, малыш, — Тони даже не пытался отрицать очевидное. Он пьян, ему одиноко, а на душе скребут кошки. — Может, прямо сейчас сходим в парк? Ночью там никого, а мне не мешало бы проветриться…

Дурацкая идея с ночной прогулкой по Центральному парку ожидаемо не нашла одобрения.

— С радостью, — Питер вздохнул, — только, боюсь, Диснейленд уже закрыт. Лучше ложись спать. Если хочешь, заскочу к тебе завтра утром в половине восьмого.

— Снова прогуляешь химию? — Тони и сам удивился, что каким-то чудом выучил его расписание.

— Ну да, — просто ответил Питер, — у меня высший балл за годовой тест, так что пару занятий могу пропустить.

Тони знал, что он говорит серьёзно. Со скоростью Питера путь из Куинса до его особняка занял бы каких-то двадцать минут. Проблема была лишь в том, что утром Тони проснётся на полу гостиной больной и злой как чёрт, и ему уж точно будет не до визитов. С другой стороны, кто-то же должен показать пацану, каким хреновым может быть похмелье.

— Спасибо, Питер, но не стоит, — он уронил голову на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза. — Не ради меня.

— Ради кого-то другого я бы и не предложил, — тихо ответил Питер, — думаю, ты знаешь, почему.

Тони неловко приподнялся. На экране телевизора появились члены Галактического Сената, и, судя по тревожной музыке, джедаев и королеву впереди ждали проблемы. Однако Тони зачем-то пялился на них с идиотской улыбкой.

— Господи, Паучок, и что ты во мне нашёл?

Его улыбка стала шире, а вот голос Питера как будто сделался серьёзнее.

— Представь, прямо сейчас терзаюсь тем же вопросом.

— И какой ответ? — он опять завалился на диван.

— Отвали… — фыркнул Питер, и Тони представил его усмешку.

— Я смутил тебя? — он лукаво приподнял бровь.

— Ещё как, — живо ответил Питер, — но ты же не хочешь знать подробности.

— Не хочу.

— Тогда зачем спросил? — теперь его голос показался Тони насмешливым. — Чтобы смутить ещё больше?

Розовое от волнения лицо, взгляд, отведённый в сторону, и напряжённо сжатый рот — Тони хорошо помнил, как выглядит Питер в моменты, когда ему стыдно или неловко. Если Тони подходил слишком близко или говорил о чём-то двусмысленном, щёки Питера тут же вспыхивали румянцем, а глаза опускались в пол. Теперь эти воспоминания будоражили чёрт знает почему.

— Ты со мной флиртуешь? — Тони переложил трубку в левую руку, чтобы плеснуть себе ещё виски.

— И что с того? — хмыкнул Питер. — В моём положении это нормально. И потом, это же не я позвонил тебе пьяный в половине первого ночи.

Паучок был прав. Тони не то чтобы пожалел о своем поступке, но некий укол совести всё же ощутил. В его понимании Питер нуждался в хорошем сне и отдыхе, а он снова поступил как эгоистичная свинья.

— Прости, Питер, больше такого не повторится. Обещаю.

Тони честно собрался закончить разговор, но явное сожаление в голосе Питера не позволило ему сделать этого.

— Мне больно это слышать, мистер Старк, но думаю, так оно и будет.

— Извини.

Лучшего ответа не нашлось. Они и так уже достаточно наговорили друг другу, поэтому усложнять ситуацию не стоило.

— Так я забегу завтра? — Питер всё же задал вопрос, ответ на который казался обоим очевидным.

— Не нужно, — Тони щедро глотнул виски, — сладких снов, Паучок.

— Спокойной ночи, — буркнул Питер, но вдруг добавил, будто забыл о чём-то важном: — Тони?

— Ну что ещё?.. — почти отключившийся Тони устало перевёл дух.

Питер выждал каких-то пару секунд.

— Что сейчас на тебе надето?

Глаза Тони округлились от неожиданности, но потом он услышал сдавленный смешок и тоже не удержался от улыбки.

— Да иди ты, сопляк, — он беззлобно отшвырнул телефон.

Перед тем, как провалиться в сон, он велел ПЯТНИЦе выключить телевизор и погасить свет.


	6. Chapter 6

Тони вернулся к работе только спустя несколько дней. Расследование атаки на подводную лодку наконец сдвинулось с места, и Фьюри перестал донимать его вопросами.

О том, что Тони не уехал в путешествие, узнали довольно быстро. Чёртов Хэппи и его «ваши друзья имеют право знать, сэр». Словно у старого скучного Тони они ещё остались. А ведь когда-то он всерьёз считал себя душой компании и королём вечеринок, но те времена давно прошли. Брюзжащий алкоголик-зануда — кому вообще нужен такой приятель? Занимаясь самокопанием, Тони всё чаще приходил к мысли, что Пеппер поступила правильно, когда ушла от него. Возможно, кто-то другой сделает её счастливой.

Ощутив острый укол ревности, Тони вошёл в кафе для сотрудников и осмотрелся. Наташа Романова с кислым видом помахала ему. То, что Тони наконец выполз из своей берлоги, было отчасти её заслугой.

— Дерьмово выглядишь, — укоризненно взглянув, она поставила перед Тони чашку с крепким кофе.

— Ерунда, — он лишь лениво усмехнулся. — Всего пара дней запоя и переедания. Поверь, я в отличной форме.

— А я думала, дня четыре, — тонкая бровь Наташи приподнялась. — Так вы расстались, или… Что вообще у вас происходит?

Тони отхлебнул чудовищно горький кофе и откинулся на спинку стула. Хотел бы он сам знать ответ.

— У нас тайм-аут, — он тяжело перевёл дух, — по крайней мере, Пеппер назвала это так. Я-то думал, если девушка тебя бросила, то не шлёт каждый день фото красивых улиц и тарелок с едой.

Хотя Пеппер регулярно звонила ему, как и обещала, толку от этих звонков было мало. Простые вопросы вроде «как дела?» и рассказы об очередном «сказочно прекрасном месте» не походили на общение двух любящих людей. Скорее, на дружескую болтовню, да к тому же Тони был пьян и весьма рассеян.

— Если хочешь моё мнение — можешь начинать кусать локти, — Наташа усмехнулась. — Обычно такое шлют маме или подружкам. Горячо любимым мужикам лично я высылаю фото поинтереснее.

«А ведь она права», — мелькнуло у Тони в голове. Откровенных фото и видео в их жизни не было давным-давно. Тёплый домашний секс, ласковые взгляды, всякие милые перешёптывания перед сном — после бегства Пеппер ему не хватало даже этого.

— У тебя кто-то есть сейчас?

Он и сам не знал, зачем спросил. Личная жизнь Наташи Тони никогда особо не интересовала.

— Это подкат или просто любопытство? — Наташа выразительно прищурилась.

Иногда, когда она улыбалась вот так, то становилась похожа на девчонку-сорванца.

— Боже, нет, — Тони закатил глаза, — точно не подкат. Трёх романов враз я не вынесу.

— Трёх? — Наташа едва не поперхнулась бисквитом. — Погоди, у тебя что, интрижка? Серьёзно?

Поняв, что невольно ляпнул лишнее, Тони делано рассмеялся.

— Это была шутка про Питера. По-моему, всё очевидно, — он снова глотнул кофе. — Я один, как волос на лобке порнозвезды. Мне, представь, даже не с кем сходить в кино или, не знаю… по магазинам.

— Словно ты когда-то ходил по магазинам, — Наташа утюжила его взглядом, — или в кино. Когда ты вообще бывал где-то в последний раз?

Слова Наташи, а главное, интонация, с которой она их произнесла, задели его за живое. Тони словно стал олицетворением одиночества, и винить в этом было некого.

— Не помню, — он нервно потёр подбородок. — Да, я скучный тип, меня бросила невеста, а бывший лучший друг откровенно плюнул в лицо. Ещё я эгоист, помешанный на работе. Такова моя жизнь, Нат. Зачем ты вытащила меня из дома? Говори, теперь-то можно.

Наташа сочувственно улыбнулась. Даже её выразительное молчание Тони ценил больше фальшивых вздохов людей, якобы волнующихся за его душевное состояние.

— Хотела позвать на мюзикл.

— Прости? — озадаченный Тони даже не сразу понял, о чём речь.

Он-то ждал дружеской отповеди или хотя бы новостей, связанных с работой и спасением мира…

— Мюзикл, — спокойно повторила Наташа, — есть два билета. Сабрина, мой диетолог, не смогла пойти, так что… решайся.

— И тебе больше некого позвать? — Тони кисло улыбнулся. — Бедная девочка.

Наташа лишь многозначительно вскинула бровь.

— Даже не знаю, — поняв, что это и был ответ, Тони рассеянно потёр подбородок, — если в буфете наливают, наверное, стоит попробовать. Так я смогу хоть немного разделить безудержное веселье носящихся по сцене людей.

— Хорошо, тогда в эту субботу. Смотри, не подведи меня, Железка, — несмотря на строгий тон, она тепло улыбнулась и встала.

— Ещё увидимся, мисс КГБ.

*******

Очередной день без Пеппер пролетел как одно мгновение. Фьюри всё-таки удалось вытащить Тони на заседание в министерстве обороны. Его доклад не особо успокоил военных, но факты упрямая вещь — торпеда была выпущена с корабля, не зафиксированного ни одним из радаров. Как такое возможно? Над этим Тони и группе экспертов ЩИТа ещё предстояло поломать голову. Пока шло обсуждение, Фьюри, сидящий от Тони по правую руку, недобро косился на него. Лёгкий шлейф перегара и трёхдневная щетина — возможно, шеф посчитал его новый образ чересчур эксцентричным. Когда всё закончилось, Бембридж ответил на вопросы журналистов, осторожно ссылаясь на некие «детали из доклада мистера Старка». Сам же мистер Старк думал лишь о том, как вернётся домой и залезет в ванну с лавандовой пеной. А потом… тогда он ещё не представлял, что будет делать.

Тони лежал на диване в гостиной, машинально листая ленты соцсетей. На странице Пеппер снова мелькали пейзажи и свежие фото из ресторана. В посте о замысловатом блюде из лосося Тони особенно впечатлила подпись: «Вот оно, счастье!». Если сделать Пеппер счастливой было бы так просто, он взял бы пару уроков у одного из поваров в списке Мишлен.

Странно, но о Человеке-пауке уже несколько дней ничего не было слышно. Обычно в сети то и дело мелькали его фото, снятые в разных концах города случайными свидетелями.

«Может, сдаёт очередной экзамен», — Тони ощутил смутное беспокойство. В последний раз они говорили, когда Тони напился и вырубился на полу.

«Позвонить Питеру или нет?» — этот вопрос то и дело дёргал его на протяжении всей холостяцкой недели.

«Допустим, я позвоню Паучку, пожалуюсь на смертельную скуку, он примчится сюда, и что потом? Выпьем колу на террасе и пойдём собирать робота?» — Тони невесело хмыкнул. Даже мысль об этом казалась смехотворной. Оставаться с Питером наедине сейчас было куда опаснее, чем раньше. Тони осознавал: между ними что-то происходит, хотя ему всё ещё не доставало мужества назвать вещи своими именами.

«Нет, дело не в Питере, мать его, Паркере, дело в том, что я просто хочу переспать с мужиком».

Тони быстро поднялся и пошёл в столовую за очередной дозой виски. Как-то на одной из вечеринок подвыпившая светская львица, разоткровенничавшись, дала Тони VIP-карту своего агентства по эскорт-услугам. По её словам, для состоятельных людей запретов не существовало: поход на светский раут или секс, девушка или парень — вопрос стоял лишь в цене. Тогда Тони принял карту только из вежливости. Но теперь кое-что изменилось, и Тони всерьёз задумался, а не воспользоваться ли предложением. Если секс со смазливым жиголо поможет вытряхнуть из головы горячие фантазии о Питере и навсегда избавит Тони от ненужных воспоминаний, это станет лучшим решением дела.

*******

В шикарном гостиничном номере царил уютный полумрак. Панорама за стеной из прозрачного плексигласа казалась кадром из какого-нибудь романтичного фильма о любви: крыши небоскребов, утопающие в неоновых огнях, и яркая круглая луна, плоская и блестящая, как отполированная монета.

— Сколько тебе лет?

Разглядывая высокого подкачанного парня, Тони сел на кровать, небрежно ослабив галстук. Впуская его внутрь, Тони успел оценить большие карие глаза, красивые ухоженные руки и крепкую задницу, обтянутую безупречно сидящими брюками.

— Двадцать пять, — парень скинул пиджак и привстал перед ним на одно колено, — так мы будем болтать или трахаться? Моё время, как бы, не дешёвое.

Он протянул руку, пытаясь обхватить Тони за шею, но тот мягко отстранился, давая понять, что пока не готов.

— Я заплатил за всю ночь, — Тони встал и неторопливо прошёл к бару, — поэтому расслабься и будь вежливым.

Парня звали Мэттью — по крайней мере, так он представился, когда вошёл. Тони было почти плевать, о чём тот думал, внимательно следя за каждым его движением. Чужие мысли не волновали, главное, чтобы парень не болтал лишнего.

— Как скажешь, — Мэттью поднялся, усевшись на кровать. — Ты ведь тот самый… Железный Человек, верно?

— Угу, — щедро плеснув себе рома, Тони кивнул. — Выпить не хочешь?

— Не, спасибо, — Мэттью покачал головой. — Кстати, можешь не волноваться, я никому не скажу.

Он усмехнулся, но в обращённом на него взгляде Тони уловил нечто хищное.

— Я знаю, — он спокойно пригубил из стакана, — ты же не идиот.

Мэттью был далеко не первой проституткой в его жизни. В погоне за постоянными клиентами, хорошими деньгами и дорогими подарками эти люди предпочитали держать рот на замке.

— Вообще-то у меня кого только не было, — Мэттью будто невзначай поправил тщательно уложенные волосы, — актёры, политики, разные там влиятельные люди. При желании можно издать бестселлер.

Тони понимающе улыбнулся. Неужели этот мальчишка ему угрожал?

— Но живого оружия, способного за секунду определить местоположение любого интересного ему человека, никогда, верно? — он хмыкнул, не спеша возвращаясь к кровати.

Когда Тони снова сел рядом, Мэттью немного отклонился назад, опершись на руки.

— Точно подмечено, — он улыбнулся в ответ. — Итак, чего именно ты хочешь?

— Трахнуть тебя, — Тони облизал сладковатые от рома губы, — но, похоже, мне нужен допинг в виде лёгкого опьянения. Собственно, поэтому мы всё ещё в одежде и говорим.

— Хочешь набухаться? — Мэттью перевёл откровенный взгляд на его рот. — Скользкая дорожка, мистер, так ведь может и не встать.

Расстёгивая на себе рубашку, он чуть придвинулся. Чтобы оказаться ближе, Мэттью поджал ногу, и Тони ощутил прикосновение его голени к своему бедру.

— Мой стояк не твоя забота, приятель, — он сделал вид, что не обратил внимания. — Ты ирландец?

— Угу, — пальцы Мэттью осторожно сжали его колено, — да хоть марсианин, если это важно.

Теперь его рубашка была полностью расстёгнута, и Тони видел загорелую рельефную грудь, покрытую почти незаметным светло-рыжим пушком. Он почему-то некстати вспомнил о родинке под правым соском Питера.

— Давай, сними уже её, — Тони сделал нетерпеливый жест, — хочу получше тебя рассмотреть.

— Не ослепнешь? — видимо, решив, что дело пошло, Мэттью скинул рубашку, широко улыбаясь. — Штаны тоже снять?

— Да, если не трудно, — чувствуя лёгкое возбуждение, Тони кивнул, снимая часы.

— Без проблем.

Мэттью чуть привстал и, быстро расстегнув ремень и ширинку, спустил до колен штаны вместе с бельём.

— Ну что, допинг всё ещё нужен? — его тёмный с алой головкой член стоял почти полностью, а поджатые точно от холода яйца оказались довольно большими.

Ощутив тяжесть в паху, Тони молча опрокинул его на кровать. Закончив возню с брюками, он навалился сверху, торопливо лаская грудь, плечи и задницу Мэттью, пока тот, сладко постанывая, дрочил ему влажной от слюны рукой. Жадно целуясь, Тони закрыл глаза. Гибкий и податливый Мэттью определённо был хорош в своём деле. Член Тони стоял как каменный, в висках стучало, кровь прилила к лицу, но разыгравшееся воображение выдавало ему совсем другой образ. Голый Питер, окружённый клубами пара, стоящий на коленях по пояс в проклятой лавандовой пене. Его мокрые взъерошенные волосы, чуть приоткрытый рот, нежный розовый сосок и эта чёртова родинка, которую безумно хотелось целовать. Прижаться к нему, вдыхать его запах, трогать и ласкать его член, вылизать задницу и мошонку, бесстыдно раздвинув задранные ноги… Тони резко отстранился, распахнув глаза.

Близость с другим парнем вовсе не помогала избавиться от влечения к Питеру, а только усиливала его. Разумеется, Тони мог бы поддаться фантазии и яростно трахаться всю ночь напролёт, но немного пугало, что он больше не мог это контролировать. Ещё никогда в жизни Тони не ощущал тоску по Паучку так остро, как сейчас.

— Извини, дружок, пожалуй, насчёт выпивки ты был прав, — Тони вяло улыбнулся явно озадаченному Мэттью. — Номер оплачен до полудня, можешь заказать ужин на моё имя, в баре полно выпивки, есть кабельное, утром принесут завтрак. Словом, надеюсь, скучно не будет.

Раскрасневшийся, с крепким стояком, Мэттью выглядел растерянным. Тони отчего-то стало интересно, как часто этот почти эталонный красавчик слышал в свой адрес слово «нет».

— А как же секс? — спросил тот почти возмущённым тоном. — Ты ведь заплатил, я так не работаю.

— Может, в другой раз, малыш, — Тони на ходу застегнул штаны и набросил пиджак, — у меня есть твой номер.


	7. Chapter 7

Домой Тони вернулся уже за полночь. Включив телефон, он обнаружил четыре пропущенных звонка и голосовое сообщение от Пеппер.

«Господи, неужели что-то случилось?» — внутри у Тони похолодело.

Пеппер никогда не звонила в столь позднее время. Тони открыл голосовое сообщение, не ожидая ничего хорошего.

— Привет, — донёсшийся из динамика голос показался ему подчёркнуто спокойным. Именно таким тоном Пеппер объявила о разрыве их отношений. — Я знаю, подобные новости сообщают хотя бы в личном разговоре, но так и не смогла до тебя дозвониться. Может, оно и к лучшему.

До Тони донёсся её тихий смешок. Переведя дух, Пеппер продолжила.

— Я решила поставить точку в наших отношениях и расторгнуть помолвку. Думаю, к этому всё и шло, просто нужно было собраться с мыслями, — слушая её голос, Тони пытался представить выражение лица Пеппер и не мог. — Честно говоря, первое время я надеялась, что ты приедешь ко мне, плюнув на запрет. Не ради извинений, а потому что тебе в самом деле одиноко без меня. Возможно, как и ты, я просто цеплялась за прошлое, которого не вернуть. Ты не приехал, но приехал другой человек, тот, кто давно незримо поддерживал меня. Просто как друг, ни на что не рассчитывая. Это никак не повлияло на моё решение, я… Я не хочу, чтобы ты так подумал. Я просто двигаюсь дальше, Тони. Ещё раз прости, что сообщаю об этом по телефону. Хочу, чтобы в нашу личную встречу мы нашли друг для друга более приятные слова. За моими вещами заедут во вторник. Я задержусь в Исландии, но если буду срочно нужна по работе, ты знаешь, как меня найти.

Она долго молчала. Тони решил, что голосовое сообщение оборвалось, как вдруг вновь услышал её голос, грустный и тёплый одновременно:

— Береги себя, Тони.

Тони швырнул телефон в стену — мерцающий экран погас, а защитное стекло с хрустом треснуло. Что это за друг, объяснять было не нужно. Тони раздирала ярость, потому что грёбаный Хоган добился таки своего, но одновременно с души будто свалился огромный камень. Пеппер теперь свободна, а значит, и он тоже. Не вполне понимая, что теперь делать, и толком не разобрав захлестнувших чувств, Тони прихватил початую бутылку и пошёл на кухню. В холодильнике уже несколько дней валялся недоеденный кусок французского сыра и жестяная банка с парой сардин.

*******

— Где ты и что делаешь? — разлепив глаза пару минут назад, Тони не знал, который теперь час.

Он вырубился прямо на кухонном столе. Рядом стояла почти допитая бутылка, опрокинутый стакан и полная чашка окурков, та самая, китайская, которой так дорожила Пеппер. Чудо, что ни один из бычков не упал на пол — мохнатый коврик из натуральной овечьей шерсти наверняка вспыхнул бы как спичка.

— Патрулирую улицы, можно сказать, — судя по сбивчивому дыханию, звонок перехватил Питера налету. — А ты, дай-ка угадаю… Оу, наверное, пьёшь?

Где-то по ту сторону надрывно завыла полицейская сирена.

— Ты можешь заскочить ко мне завтра? — Тони мучительно прикрыл глаза. Голова раскалывалась так, что казалось, он страдал бы даже от тихого шуршания листьев под ногами.

— Почему не сейчас?

Сирена завизжала громче. В отличие от брошенного пьяницы Тони, Питер сейчас занимался важным делом — помогал людям, преследовал преступников. Одним словом, жил, несмотря ни на что, не позволяя себе киснуть и терять лицо.

— Потому что ты угадал, — Тони зачем-то поставил опрокинутый стакан.

Бедняга Питер. Зачем ему всё это: сомнительная перспектива не менее сомнительных отношений, внимание жёлтой прессы и старый, почти спившийся болван, бездарно тратящий собственную жизнь.

— Хорошо, — в голосе Питера угадывалась тревога. — Что-нибудь случилось?

— Да, Пеппер… Она разорвала помолвку.

Тони хмыкнул, наблюдая, как маленькие помощники усердно оттирали плиту и пол. В голове мелькнула мысль, что если бы он внезапно умер вот так, пьяный и в полном одиночестве, по крайней мере, его нашли бы в идеально чистом доме.

— Вот как… — Питер явно не знал, что сказать.

Тони бы тоже не знал — сочувствие в таких делах не особо уместно.

— Ты, наверное, рад, — зачем-то брякнул он, не подумав.

Проклятая сирена перестала визжать, и дыхание в трубке выровнялось, но Тони всё ещё слышал шум ветра. Видимо, Питер отсиживался на одной из городских крыш.

— Нисколько. Мне жаль мисс Поттс и что ты страдаешь. И потом, кто сказал, что новая миссис Старк будет лучше предыдущей?

Прозвучало вполне искренне.

— По-твоему, я такой завидный жених? — это была ирония, но Тони не отказался бы услышать ответ.

— Ну… — Питер издевательски медленно подбирал слова. — Ты богатый, как минимум.

— Безжалостная маленькая дрянь, — Тони грустно рассмеялся.

Самое забавное, что Питер был прав. За деньги можно купить почти всё, в том числе и красивую, притворно заботливую подружку. Да что там подружку — хоть целую семью. Ирония заключалась в том, что по-настоящему дорогих Тони людей его деньги вообще не интересовали.

— С тобой только так и надо, — судя по голосу, Питер тоже улыбался. — Лучше проспись, я заскочу завтра.

— Уже сегодня, — зачем-то уточнил Тони, всё же взглянув на часы.

— Что? — он не понял и на какой-то миг растерялся, что показалось Тони чертовски милым.

— Сегодня. «Завтра» уже наступило, Питер.

— А, да, — согласился Питер. — Уже сегодня.

*******

В гостиной громко работал телевизор. Кажется, Тони включил новостной канал. Он особо не вслушивался, занятый поисками чистого стакана для выпивки. Если бы в мире случилось что-то действительно ужасное, Тони Старк уже запаковывал бы тело в броню, но личная система оповещения молчала.

Питер послушно сидел на диване и изредка бросал на Тони проницательные взгляды. Без осуждения, скорее, с пониманием. Тони почувствовал себя воскресным папашей, который слишком поздно вспомнил, какой сегодня день.

— Надеюсь, ты ничего не имеешь против китайской лапши? — он захватил с собой картонные коробки с ещё тёплой едой и заглянул внутрь. — Осталась с угрём и курицей.

— С курицей подойдёт. Спасибо.

Питер выглядел невозмутимым и собранным, или просто хотел казаться таким. Что ж, выходило у него лучше, чем у Тони.

— Ну и чем займёмся? — спросил он с лёгким раздражением, всерьёз начиная жалеть, что позвал Питера домой. Между ними всё и так слишком неоднозначно. Это не походило на дружескую посиделку, но и чёртовым свиданием явно не было. — Как там развлекается молодёжь в наше время, просвети. Глянем летсплеи? Что бы эта хрень ни значила.

— У меня есть два флаера для клуба, — спокойно произнёс Питер и палочками ловко закинул в рот кусок мяса. — Можно сходить.

Тони поморщился, даже не спросив, где он их достал. Покинуть сейчас дом его бы заставила только космическая угроза или, на худой конец, пожар.

— Нам нельзя в клуб, тебе нет двадцати одного, — отрезал Тони и глотнул виски, чтобы не перечислять массу других причин, по которым они не могут поехать туда вместе.

— Да, но у меня есть фальшивые права, купил в Чайна-тауне, — Питер достал из кармана пластиковую карту, отдалённо напоминающую оригинал. — Продавец сказал, для среднего клуба прокатит.

Тони взял у него липовое удостоверение и, недовольно скривившись, повертел в руках.

— Здесь сказано, что тебя зовут Элвис Леннон, и тебе тридцать шесть, — взглянув на Питера, он скептически приподнял бровь.

— Генетика и немного везения. Просто у китайцев своеобразное чувство юмора, — хмыкнул тот, пряча права обратно в карман.

— И всё же мой ответ «нет», — Тони машинально плеснул себе ещё виски. — Питер, в этом городе меня каждая собака знает в лицо. Я уже давно не могу просто взять и появиться в публичном месте под ручку с малолетним Элвисом из Китайского квартала. Даже если это моё собственное заведение, а весь его персонал слепоглухой.

— А если я скажу, что вечеринка будет костюмированная, и тебя вообще никто не узнает? — Питер пристально уставился на него, плохо скрывая восторг. Похоже, план казался ему идеальным.

— Я буду Красной шапочкой? — хмыкнул Тони.

— Не совсем, — невольно улыбнувшись, Питер потянулся к брошенной возле дивана спортивной сумке и немного покопался внутри, достав матерчатый синий свёрток. — Их тема «Мстители», так что я останусь Человеком-Пауком, а ты… Костюмы Железного Человека моментально разобрали. Это всё, что я смог схватить.

— О, нет, только не Роджерс! — простонал Тони, разглядывая любовно сшитую ловкими китайскими пальчиками копию. Многие детали вроде пояса и перчаток были просто напечатаны на ткани, а ещё для завершения образа прилагался лёгкий пластмассовый щит.

— Тони, да брось, никто никогда не узнает, что ты это надевал, — заверил Питер, едва сдерживая смех.

— Хочешь сказать, мне придётся тебя убить? — поинтересовался Тони, свободной рукой скептично приложив костюм к телу.

— Хочу сказать, что мы просто поваляем дурака, — взгляд Питера стал серьёзнее, что совсем не вязалось с насмешливым тоном. — В последнее время вы плохо выглядите, мистер Старк.

— О, да, — Тони решительно отставил стакан с выпивкой. — Кстати, это потому что я старый и больной. Есть ещё вопросы?

— Но мозги-то пока на месте, верно? — прищурился Питер.

— Определённо.

— Ну, хоть у кого-то… — тот отвёл взгляд и слегка нервно пригладил волосы, будто смутился.

— Ладно, — залипнув на этом жесте, Тони усмехнулся. — Роджерс так Роджерс. В конце концов, мне ещё повезло, что досталась не Чёрная вдова.

Питер окинул его долгим оценивающим взглядом, будто мысленно нарисовал себе подобную картину.

— Тебе бы пошёл латекс.

— А тебе — кляп во рту, — вспомнив о раздолбанном телефоне, Тони поискал глазами валявшийся где-то на столе планшет. — Если войду во вкус, в следующий раз совершим набег на БДСМ-клубы.

Питер не выглядел огорчённым по этому поводу и молча кивнул. Чувствуя себя последним идиотом, но наконец-то решив хотя бы попробовать расслабиться и выкинуть лишние мысли из головы, Тони вызвал такси.

*******

От громкой электронной музыки дрожали барабанные перепонки, но спустя полчаса Тони даже вошёл во вкус и поддался уговорам Питера немного потанцевать. Они дурачились, окружённые кольцом веселящихся людей. Некоторые подошли к выбору образа серьёзно, разжились игрушечным оружием и уложенными париками, другие ограничились масками и макияжем. Мимо Тони, покачивая пышными бёдрами, прошла чернокожая девушка в плотно облегающем трико, имитирующем броню Железного человека. Тони ухмыльнулся, порадовавшись, что Питер не выхватил для него такой костюмчик. Сам Паучок не выделялся из толпы. По клубу ходило с десяток его копий, и хотя при ближайшем рассмотрении их костюмы не выдерживали критики, приглушённое освещение и яркие вспышки ультрафиолета скрадывали все детали.

— У тебя просто нет сердца, Паучок. Затащил человека, только что потерявшего невесту, в клуб, где столько пьяных красоток, — они с Питером заняли один из столиков в углу. Многие пустовали, потому что вечеринка была в самом разгаре.

— Ну, если ты против красоток, «Дикие ночи» всего в паре кварталов отсюда, — Питер приподнял маску, и Тони увидел его счастливо улыбающийся рот.

— Что ещё за… Боже, только не говори, что ты ходил в бар для геев, — он шутливо поморщился, подзывая официантку.

— Ревнуете, капитан Роджерс? — Питер склонил голову набок.

— О, да, мы бы с мужиками за тебя передрались, — заверил Тони, решив, что сегодня не будет сильно налегать на выпивку.

Он вдруг обратил внимание на двух девчонок за столиком напротив.

Больше всего они напоминали начинающих моделей, которых полно в Нью-Йорке. Очень худая огненно-рыжая ирландка с чуть раскосыми зелёными глазами, одетая в наряд Алой ведьмы, призывно ему улыбалась. Её подруга — чуть диковатая креолка в костюме Чёрной вдовы, казалась скромницей и только бросала заинтересованные взгляды.

Обе явно желали познакомиться, и пока Тони раздумывал, пригласить их присоединиться или нет, «Алая ведьма» взяла инициативу в свои руки.

— Привет, я Вэнди. Эта знойная красотка — моя подруга Лил, — она подошла и без приглашения села как раз между Тони и Питером. — Посмотрели тут на вас и подумали, а что, если два классных парня скучают без весёлой женской компании?

Игнорируя напрягшегося Питера, она обожгла Тони взглядом.

— Лил немногословна, но если затрагиваются интересные темы, её язык работает очень даже активно, — Вэнди многообещающе улыбнулась.

Наверняка эти девочки просто хотели выпить за чужой счёт: пришли вдвоём, снимают одну комнатушку на четверых в каком-нибудь жутком районе и мечтают о славе, как тысячи таких же. Беседа завязалась быстро: Вэнди умела шутить, а Лил ей не мешала и посмеивалась, строя глазки.

В меру пьяному Тони их общество было даже приятно. Разумеется, бойкая и смешливая Вэнди нравилась ему чуть больше, но даже с ней он не собирался заниматься сексом или хотя бы обмениваться телефонами.

— Интересно, что такого я могу сделать, чтобы украсть сердце неприступного Капитана Америка? — вкрадчиво спросила Вэнди, тряхнув рыжими волосами.

— Хороший вопрос, милая, дай-ка соображу… — Тони сделал вид, что крепко задумался.

— Сдвинь ноги, для начала, — буркнул Питер, сердито отвернувшись.

— Оу, а Паучок, кажется, ревнует, — Вэнди хихикнула, нисколько не обидевшись. Напротив, ситуация явно её заводила. — Мистер Роджерс, он же не кусается?

— Кусается? — Тони безмятежно пожал плечами и рассмеялся. — Даже не знаю, так далеко наше общение не заходило.

— Бедняжка, — Вэнди понимающе улыбнулась, — наверное, от этого он такой сердитый. Кстати, у меня дома мы можем попробовать вчетвером. Лил не против, так что решение за вами.

Услышав своё имя, Лил медленно кивнула.

— Нет уж, спасибо, — не выдержав, Питер резко встал. — Хватит с вас и одного жеребца.

Тони мысленно чертыхнулся, наблюдая, как Питер стремительно движется к выходу. В какой-то момент им и впрямь овладело малодушное желание послать всё к черту и последовать совету, которым его так настойчиво пичкали все подряд — расслабиться, отдохнуть, перестать заниматься самокопанием… Но он быстро от него отказался. А потом перед глазами встало лицо Питера, отчуждённое и разочарованное. Тони выругался уже вслух, сумбурно извинился перед опешившими девчонками, оставив деньги за их коктейли, и быстро покинул клуб.

Ему здорово повезло, что Питер не воспользовался паутиной, чтобы сбежать. Он пытался уехать на такси. Машина уже остановилась, но Тони решительно схватил Питера за рукав и захлопнул дверь.

— Питер, какого дьявола ты творишь?! — процедил Тони.

— Оставляю тебя наедине с красотками, как ты и мечтал, разве не видишь?! — Питер яростно попытался отдёрнуть руку, но Тони не отпустил его.

— Ты сам говорил, я должен отвлечься! — Тони злился, и в большей степени на самого себя, но обиженный пацан явно этого не понимал. — Ты вытащил меня сюда в этом дурацком костюме, а теперь, когда я пытаюсь развлечься, удираешь, делая такое лицо! Я вроде ничего тебе не обещал. Напомни, если я что-нибудь упустил!

— Всё верно, я вытащил, ты ничего не обещал, — отвернувшись, выпалил Питер, — только, в отличие от всех твоих бывших, я не стану терпеть это дерьмо! Нравится флиртовать с кем попало — вперёд, только без меня!

— Да стой же ты на месте!

Тони с усилием затащил его на тротуар и прижал спиной к углу какого-то здания. Редкие прохожие, видимо, решив, что назревает драка, оборачивались на них кто с любопытством, кто с тревогой. Тони было плевать. Питер ещё раз резко дернулся, но он приблизился и буквально вжал его в стену. Их взгляды встретились: один злой и напряжённый, второй спокойный и почти нежный. Поддавшись странному порыву, Тони протянул руку и осторожно погладил Питера по щеке.

— Паучок, просто поклянись, что не станешь анализировать то, что сейчас произойдёт.

Питер выдохнул, прикрыл веки и вдруг по-кошачьи мягко потёрся о его ладонь.

Нью-Йорк, клуб, подгулявшие зеваки, вереницы машин и даже ушедшая Пеппер существовали теперь где-то далеко за пределами их реальности. Сердце Питера бешено колотилось. Тони чувствовал его напряжение, хотя сам был на удивление собран и прекрасно понимал, что делает и чем это может обернуться.

Обхватив ладонью шею Питера, Тони потянулся к его губам и поцеловал, глубоко и жадно, так, как очень давно не целовал никого. Питер тут же ответил ему со всем пылом, и это походило на настоящее безумие.

— Мы едем ко мне, — почти приказал Тони, отстранившись, — я тебя никуда не отпущу.

Неловко отводя взгляд, Питер лишь хмыкнул.

— Согласен.


	8. Chapter 8

Поездка в такси тянулась бесконечно. Тони сжимал колено Питера, сидевшего рядом с точно такой же идиотской счастливой улыбкой. Толстый усатый индус время от времени недоверчиво поглядывал на них в зеркало заднего вида. В его глазах Тони читал что-то вроде: «Начнёте сосаться — высажу к чертям посреди улицы. В этой машине я вожу своих детей в школу». Но даже если таксист видел их поцелуй и узнал «того самого Старка из телевизора», Тони было плевать. Он снял надоевшую маску и откровенно пялился на Питера, который никак не мог взять себя в руки и буквально давился беззвучным смехом. Наверное, счастье от внезапно осознанных чувств выглядело именно так. Вместо того, чтобы придвинуться теснее и обняться, они лишь весело переглядывались, как два школьника на задней парте, и это было чертовски забавно.

Они набросились друг на друга, едва переступив порог дома. ПЯТНИЦа включила верхнее освещение, но Тони велел оставить лишь слабую подсветку. Куртка Питера, щит Капитана Америки, какая-то мелочь, вместе с ключами вывалившаяся из карманов — всё это в один миг оказалось на полу.

— Ты под костюмом голый, что ли? — хмыкнул Тони, нетерпеливо стискивая ладонями упругую задницу, обтянутую тонким красным трико.

— И всё-то тебе надо знать, — ловя его быстрые поцелуи, Питер нервно хохотнул.

Тони тут же переместил руку на его пах: не терпелось проверить, так ли это на самом деле. Старый, ещё самодельный костюм идеально облегал тело. Пальцы Тони тут же наткнулись на крепко стоящий член и круглую, возбуждённо поджатую мошонку.

— А ты отчаянный, — Тони неторопливо погладил его через одежду, — я бы не решился…

Питер напряжённо сглотнул, чуть запрокинув голову. Продолжая медленно ласкать его, Тони потянулся губами к шее и нежно поцеловал острый кадык. Питер тяжело дышал, осторожно ощупав член Тони сквозь штаны.

— Ого… — выдохнул Питер то ли с опаской, то ли с удивлением. — А он большой.

Краем сознания понимая, что это наверняка его первый раз и Паучку страшновато, Тони всё же не удержался и съязвил.

— Серьёзно? — он мягко обвёл пальцами его яйца. — Понятия не имел об этом. Может, в спальню пойдём? Хочу узнать о себе больше нового.

— В спальню? А она тут есть? — Питер с усмешкой опустил голову, заставив Тони чуть отпрянуть назад. — Я думал, ты любишь в прихожей.

Оглядевшись по сторонам, Тони картинно всплеснул руками. Питер стоял напротив, раскрасневшийся, возбуждённый, а в его глазах плясали озорные искорки.

— Ну, видимо, обожаю, — Тони с усмешкой покосился на собственный стояк, — или у меня прибрано только у порога. Тут уж одно из двух.

— Плевать мне на твою уборку, — сделав шаг, Питер прижался к нему и нетерпеливо потёрся о выпирающую ширинку.

— Уверен? — их губы снова встретились.

Тони нежно посасывал язык Питера, думая о том, как наконец разденет его и хорошенько вылижет то, что ему позволят.

— Даже если ты всё там заблевал, как-нибудь потерплю, — с улыбкой пообещал он.

— Тогда вперёд, — крепко схватив его за руку, Тони потащил Питера вверх по лестнице.

Они торопливо раздевали друг друга, прерываясь на горячие поцелуи. Увлекая за собой голого Питера, Тони рухнул на кровать, и та жалобно скрипнула под их весом.

— Будешь так налегать на выпивку и китайскую еду, придётся купить кровать попрочнее, — улыбнулся Питер, пока его руки рассеянно блуждали по обнажённому телу Тони.

— Тогда лучше раскошелюсь на новую кровать.

Тони жадно вылизал подставленную шею и спустился ниже. Наконец он добрался до чёртовой родинки под соском, которая сводила его с ума, и прижался к ней губами. Он слегка прикусил кожу и втянул в рот, оставив маленький красный след. Резко выдохнув, Питер зарылся пальцами в его волосы.

Тони оторвался от него, только чтобы достать презервативы и смазку.

Питер нервно облизал губы, чутко ловя каждое его действие. Он широко развёл ноги, позволяя Тони устроиться между бёдер.

— Я ведь у тебя первый, Паучок? — Тони спросил это просто так, пытаясь отвлечь.

Он смазал вход и теперь просто ласкал его влажными пальцами, чтобы расслабить Питера.

— Ага. Во всех смыслах, — Питер смущённо улыбнулся, неловко поёрзав. Не похоже, чтобы ему было больно.

Тони удивился. Он-то думал, какая-нибудь раскрепощённая школьница давно его обскакала, забрав невинность. На его месте Тони наверняка решил бы «проверить себя» или нечто вроде. Значит, он должен постараться, чтобы первый раз Питера вышел незабываемым.

Тони трахал его двумя пальцами, то замедляясь, то ускоряя темп. Член Питера всё ещё стоял, влажный от выступившей смазки. Мышцы, так туго обхватывающие пальцы вначале, наконец немного расслабились.

— Давай уже, я готов, — не выдержал Питер, весь мокрый и возбуждённый. Тони с улыбкой чмокнул его в губы.

— Ляжешь на живот?

Питер кивнул и послушно перевернулся, слегка прогнувшись. Тони погладил поясницу и приставил головку между ягодиц. Питер вздрогнул, но через мгновение слегка поддался назад. Тони надавил и проник внутрь. Питер застыл, напряжённые лопатки почти сошлись вместе, из горла вырвался приглушённый стон. Тони останавливался, ощущая сопротивление мышц, и медленно продвигался, когда Питер понемногу расслаблялся.

— Хочешь, чтобы я перестал? — Тони ласково погладил его бедро.

— Нет! — он упрямо мотнул головой, прерывисто дыша. — Хорошо… У меня высокий болевой порог, просто… так странно…

Тони улыбнулся. Он правда собирался трахнуть его нежно и медленно, и поначалу так всё и было. Питер лежал под ним, тихо постанывая, а потом вдруг резко подался назад, приняв в себя член целиком. Оба замерли на мгновение, а затем бёдра Тони задвигались резче. Питер комкал простыню, уткнувшись лицом в матрас, и бесстыдно подмахивал ему.

Тони резко вышел и перевернул Питера на спину. Улыбнувшись, тот широко развёл ноги в стороны, словно приглашая. Тони снова вставил и склонился, чтобы поцеловать его. Теперь они трахались исступлённо и быстро, как животные. Питер тесно прижался к нему грудью, обхватив руками за шею, и шептал на ухо грязные словечки. Тони слышал его как сквозь стенку. Что-то про то, как Питеру хорошо от его огромного твёрдого… Все мысли куда-то уплыли. Тони вбивался в него, чувствуя, что вот-вот кончит.

Питер лишь изредка касался себя, словно хотел оттянуть разрядку. Всё же он сдался первым: выгнувшись, резко оттянул крайнюю плоть и забрызгал живот Тони спермой. Остановившись, Тони медленно вышел и лёг рядом, поглаживая Питера по взмокшей спине. Тот опустил слегка затуманенный от удовольствия взгляд к его члену.

— Хочешь, я… Ртом…

— Может, позже, — Тони поцеловал его в висок и тут же ощутил пальцы Питера на своём члене. Ему хватило нескольких быстрых движений, чтобы кончить.

Они долго лежали, пытаясь унять бешеное сердцебиение.

— Всё нормально? — Тони приобнял Питера, внимательно разглядывая лицо с полуприкрытыми глазами.

— Жить буду, док, — он улыбнулся и потёрся кончиком носа о его плечо.

Тони фыркнул и взъерошил ему намокшие от пота волосы.

— Верю в тебя, Паучок. Хочешь чего-нибудь? Принести воды?

Питер обвил его ногами и потёрся пахом. Судя по обращённому на Тони взгляду и улыбке, ночь обещала быть длинной.

— Может, позже.

*******

Тони стоял на террасе, лениво потирая мышцы и щурясь на утреннее солнце. Он чувствовал себя на удивление бодро, хотя спал от силы пару часов. Ночью Питер заставил его выложиться по полной. Не то чтобы Тони возражал. Таращась на пенистые волны океана далеко внизу, он глупо улыбался, пока телефон в кармане не ожил и завибрировал.

— Я весь вечер звонила тебе, где ты был? — первым делом спросила Наташа, и её голос звучал строго и обеспокоенно одновременно.

— В клубе, — вздохнув, честно признал Тони.

— Где?! — Наташа наверняка решила, что ослышалась, либо это был клуб анонимных алкоголиков.

— «Убежище», не знаешь о таком? — поморщился Тони, хлебнув холодной воды из бутылки, которую прихватил с собой.

По ту сторону ненадолго воцарилось молчание.

— Тони, поясни, пожалуйста.

— Нат, мне правда жаль, что я подвёл тебя с этим концертом, — виновато произнёс Тони, зная, что причина вовсе не покажется Наташе уважительной.

— Мюзиклом, — она усмехнулась.

— Неважно. Я обязательно куплю билеты и приглашу тебя ещё раз.

— Размечтался, свой шанс ты уже упустил, — голос Наташи немного потеплел. — Так что ты там делал?

— Я там пил. Потом мы с Питером поехали ко мне домой, — он обернулся, чтобы удостовериться, что Паучка нет поблизости.

— Ты затащил школьника в ночной клуб? — она явно удивилась.

— Я его или он меня, теперь разница невелика. Честно говоря, в этой истории клуб и наша пьянка — наименьшее из зол, — Тони не стал лукавить.

Пудрить мозги Наташе, которая поддерживала его с самого начала, было бы нечестно.

— Нет… — быстро смекнув, что к чему, Наташа на секунду потеряла дар речи.

— Да. Теперь давай, скажи всё, что обо мне думаешь, — тяжело вздохнул Тони.

— Я думаю, что ты идиот.

— Только в некотором смысле. Решать уравнения и выводить формулы я всё же умею лучше тебя, — он невольно усмехнулся.

— Нахрен твои формулы, Старк. Что ты теперь будешь делать? — строго спросила она.

— Не знаю, может, брошу пить и пойду в зал, у меня всё же молоденький любовник, — Тони задумчиво почесал подбородок.

— Ты ведь несерьёзно, да? — кажется, она особо не надеялась на честный ответ.

— А ты предпочитаешь, чтобы я страдал на дне синей ямы? — Тони слегка нахмурился. — Нат, с Пеппер мы разошлись, потому что… потому что чувства проходят, даже самые сильные, и остывшие отношения уже не воскресишь. Питер мне нравится. Мне с ним неспокойно. Пожалуй, это именно то, в чём я нуждаюсь.

Он как наяву видел насмешливые глаза Наташи и мягкую улыбку. В конце концов, она не просто пеклась о его моральном облике, а пыталась предостеречь. Но Тони свой выбор уже сделал и отступать не собирался. Хотя, если честно, чёртов засранец выбора ему почти не оставил. Кто бы мог подумать, что в Питере столько упрямства и решительности?

Они попрощались, договорившись о личной встрече немного позже, когда Тони соберётся с мыслями.

Неожиданно он ощутил, как к нему с силой прижались со спины, обняв за талию.

— М-м, а подкрадываться незаметно — одна из фишек твоей супер-мутации? — он усмехнулся и, заведя руку за спину, быстро взъерошил Питеру волосы.

Тот уткнулся острым подбородком ему в плечо и довольно щурился.

— Кажется, я слышал своё имя. Говорил с кем-то обо мне? — сонно поинтересовался Питер, и его дыхание щекотало кожу.

— Да, с Господом. Обещал больше никогда не связываться со школьниками и армейскими проектами. Пусть взамен укажет мне верный путь и всё такое.

— Школу я в этом году закончу, так что больше и не придётся, — улыбнулся Питер, и в охрипшем спросонья голосе послышались лукавые нотки. — Стану взрослым и самодостаточным.

— Не сомневаюсь, Паучок. — Тони повернулся и ласково поцеловал его в губы. — Я слишком стар для новых потрясений. Кроме тебя мне никого не надо.

Выслушав это неуклюжее признание, Питер серьёзно кивнул и потянулся за новым поцелуем.

— Это взаимно.


End file.
